


Love It If We Made It

by brookewinchester



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonnie's a popular girl, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Elena is dead, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kai is emo, M/M, Mystery, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Mystic Falls Gang - Freeform, Oral Sex, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookewinchester/pseuds/brookewinchester
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is the girl who has it all—but her life is far from perfect. Her best friend Elena Gilbert was murder a few months before their senior year. Their rival school was recently burnt down, causing many of the students from Grove Hill to attend Mystic Falls High School. And the Mikaelsons have begun to buy up the town.In the midst of everything, she meets Kai Parker—an intense loner who is dealing with his own personal demons at home. Upon hearing about all the weird things happening within Mystic Falls, Kai starts to look into it, with the help of Bonnie. Who's just trying to survive.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Luke Parker/Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood/Liv Parker
Comments: 109
Kudos: 62





	1. Settle Down

Late Saturday evening, a gathering of students were standing around on the Mystic Falls High School football field. A few were standing against the gate, while others laid out on blankets across the grass. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, waiting for their emergency meeting to be called. Many of the students were perplexed, school athletics, cheerleaders, fine arts kids, and student council members were all there waiting. Soon enough, Caroline Forbes arrived to kick the meeting off.

“Thank you all for being here.” She spoke out to the crowd in front of her, looking out to her best friends for support. “I know it’s been a rough few months this year, but it’s our senior year so we’re going to make the best of it.” Many of the seniors in the crowd clapped and cheered, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett-Hopkin were rallying her on. “It’s been quite a rough time without Elena Gilbert, but we will honor her this year.” Caroline’s lips started to tremble as her voice cracked, “And I ask, you all be kind to Jeremy, it hasn't been easy for him, losing so many family members in the past two years.” There was a wave of mournfulness in the air. 

The Gilbert family have all passed away, first Grayson and Miranda drowning by the Wickery Bridge. Several months later was Uncle John Gilbert, who was stabbed to death in his kitchen, the killer was never found. Three months after, Jenna Sommers was mauled to death by a wild animal in the woods, still unknown as to why she was out there that night. Over the winter holidays Elena Gilbert was killed by her boyfriend’s brother. When the autopsy reports came out, it was revealed that Elena was pregnant, Damon Salvatore was the father.

Caroline looked down at some notes she brought, and began to read off the to-do list for back to school. Once she got finished with all of the school event dates, she broke the news. “Okay, so many of you have heard that Grove Hill High School was burnt down a few weeks ago.” The football team let out a gleeful cheer, Tyler being the loudest. Bonnie shot Tyler a cold glare getting him to pip down along with the rest of his team. “Anyways, umm, Principle Hopkins has informed me that many of those students will be attending Mystic Falls this coming Monday.”

This led to an outcry from everyone. Caroline gave her friends pleading looks, which ushered in Matt to come save the day. Moving closer to Caroline, he belted, “LOOK!” everyone got startled and turned to face him. “This year has sucked ass, but we’re stronger than this. There are a lot of changes happening in Mystic Falls right now that I don’t like myself, but guess what it’s happening. And this isn’t the time to get angry about them. Many of us are graduating next spring, which means SATs, college prepping, state champion, and prom. This isn’t the time to fall off track, Caroline has some great ideas for the semester. Let's keep the unity going.” Most of the girls clapped in awe of Matt’s speech, while the guys rolled their eyes or shrugged him off.

Bonnie decided to chime in. “Matt’s right you guys, this is no time to act defeated. We just have to keep a positive outlook and live our lives to the fullest. I know that’s what Elena would do, in fact that’s what she did.” Bonnie took Elena’s death the hardest. Before her parents got back together, Bonnie spent most of her time with the Gilberts. Jenna had insisted she stay with them after her Grams died and Rudy Hopkins was always out of town for work. They were her second family and all that was left of them was Jeremy. “We should welcome the Grove Hill students, we have no idea what they have to deal with and it’s gonna be hard enough for them to get used to the commute here.” This time everyone seemed to have a change of heart. Which pleased Caroline, so she tried to wrap everything up.

After the meeting was over, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie waited for Caroline by Bonnie’s car. “This year is getting worse by the week.” Tyler said, his face was tense, nose flaring up. “The Mikaelsons moved into the manor.” Bonnie understood what that meant. After Mayor Lockwood passed away, his brother, Mason moved in to help Carol Lockwood. But soon after the Sheriff found out Mason and his girlfriend Jules, were illegally running military weapons through Mystic Falls. The two fled the country, taking all of Carol’s money, she had no choice but to sell her home. A year ago the Mikael Mikaelson, a wealthy businessman, came and purchased the home from Carol. No one has seen the family, since the home was being renovated. 

“Ty, look you and your mom are going to be okay.” Matt assured his friend. “We are all here for you.” 

“Yeah, but I’m the one stuck with him most of the time.” Caroline mutters as she sauntered her way over to them. “See you back at the house, roomie.” Caroline mocked directly to Tyler, who just flipped her off and tapped Matt as they headed towards his blue quad cab. “That’s my live-in partner.” The Sheriff welcomed Mrs. Lockwood and Tyler, to move in with them, after they lost their home. 

“Caroline, you know this is killing him, right?”

“It’s killing me too Bonnie, she didn’t ask. I mean don’t get me wrong I’m happy to help. But it’s always just the two of us and now it’s four of us.” Caroline got into the passenger seat buckling up while Bonnie turned her car on. “At least you guys have a mansion now.” Which sadden Bonnie, because she could never invite Tyler over without it being awkward. After Bonnie’s father took over as new Mayor, their lives were upgraded to a bigger house, more money and power within Mystic Falls. 

Bonnie drove out the parking lot, “You’re welcome anytime, dad pretty much lives in his office and mom is stressed about the school. I'm surprised her car wasn’t here.” With her father's high position, Abby seized herself a job in Mystic Falls as the High School Principal. 

“I might take you up on that.” Caroline’s eyes were staring out the window as Bonnie made her way out on the road. “We’re having tryouts Monday afternoon for Elena’s spot.” 

After Elena’s passing, her co-captain position was given to Bonnie. Who already had her plate filled with after school activity, but she couldn’t leave Caroline hanging. “Probably best not to play favorites.” With the school being integrated, maybe one of the Grove Hill girls could take that spot. Bonnie knew it’s what Abby would want her to do, for the sake of school unity. 

“Did you call Jesse back?” Now the mood completely changed. 

“He’s at Whitmore, I have no intentions of starting something up with him.” The hazel eyed hottie who they met a couple months ago at a lakeside party by the college, has been texting Bonnie to get a date with her.

Caroline let out a vexing scoff. “Bonnie Bennett, why do you refuse to date anyone?” It was a fair question. She’s never been on a date or taken up a relationship with anyone. There was Ben the footballer, her first kiss freshman year at the grill. Then Jeremy, a couple years ago at a party where they were playing truth or dare. Luka, her ex-tutor who she’d hook up with from time to time, until he graduated last year. The last person she kissed was Enzo St. John, a college mate of Damon Salvatore at a holiday party thrown by Elena. The last time they were all together having the time of their lives.

Bonnie tried not to dwell on it as she pulled up to Caroline’s home, seeing Matt’s truck. “Not my time. I’ll have shedule in for a relationship once I’ve graduated and leave this town.” She wanted nothing tying her to this place. She’ll make a clean breakaway and move to a big city next year.

Caroline opened her door. “But this could be your year. The spotlight should be on you for a change. You’re the girl next door now Bonnie, it’s your turn to have guys lining up around the corner.” This made her chuckle. Caroline knew what it was like to be in the shadow of Elena Gilbert, it’s what made them rivals because Caroline was always competing against Elena. But Bonnie was left behind in their dust, refusing to be their token and focus more of her time on her family. Having her brother Jamie around helped, and gaining friends outside of her usually circle as well.

Stepping out of the car, Bonnie decided to give into Caroline's idea. “I’ll try to push myself out there more.”

Caroline raised her hands. “That’s all I ask.” She giggled closing the door. “Text me.” Bonnie waits for her to head inside her house, before pulling off. 

Bonnie pondered on what Caroline said. She was right, it’s time for Bonnie to stop hiding in the shadows of her friends. It’s time for her to take the lead for a change. Caroline and Elena had no problems taking charge, there was no one in her way. It’s her time to shine. Let the cute boys line up for her.

* * *

Climbing up to the windows trying not to make a sound. Kai pushes his bedroom window open and rolls in. Almost hitting his head against his lamp table, he sighed out with relief. He made it back before getting caught. He stood up going towards his closet to turn on the light switch. And ended up almost jumping out of his skin once the light turned on and he saw his sister sitting in his desk chair.

“What the fuck.” He shrieked in a low voice. Josette's face was unreadable. But Kai knew she was beyond pissed. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been covering for your ass again. Why have you been sneaking around, and where are you going every night?” 

Kai didn’t feel like explaining himself to her, he was tired. He just walked in his closet to get some fresh clothes. He felt his sister’s eyes on him though. “Nowhere, I just… I needed some space.”

Jo got up from the chair and walked towards him. “Are you in some kind of trouble?” He turned to her and shook his head. “I can help, I won’t tell, I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Jo knew his relationship with their father was rough. Sometimes it felt like Joshua Parker hated his son, it was because Kai was so different, he couldn’t understand him. 

“I’m fine Josie.” Kai told her, having her so close made his skin crawl, he just needed a shower and rest.

But this conversation was far from over. “It’s not drugs is it?” She asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. This had Kai chuckling. “This isn’t funny.”

“No, not drugs, I’m okay. Look I’m gonna shower and head to bed. I’m exhausted and stressed.” Kai went to move around Jo. Who placed a hand on his chest to stop him. “What now?”

He was beginning to get annoyed by her. “Mom and Dad just told us we’re going to Mystic Falls High School on Monday. Apparently the Mayor and his wife are allowing the junior and senior students to attend their school.” Great, the stuck up rich folks from Mystic Fall, they always humiliated them because they were financially a better town. “We’ll have some opportunity to do better in Mystic Falls, even if it’s just education wise.”

“Can’t wait then…” He pushed passed Jo and stormed off to the bathroom. He had better things to do with his time than engage with those condescending pricks. His plan of action was to leave this shithole the second he graduated, going to Mystic Falls High School was never part of his plan. Since Grove Hill High School burnt down, he had no other choice. He was gonna keep his head down for the school year and get the hell out in May.

Kai carefully walked into the bathroom, his parent’s bedroom lights were on. He snuck into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, he was ready for a long night of sleep, though his stomach was growling for food, but he didn’t wanna get caught by his parents. Not having much choice than to rush back into his room.

The sight that he saw on his return was unpleasant. There sitting across on his bed was his other sister, Liv. “Do you and Jo have nothing better to do?” He tried not to raise his voice.

Liv lifts up a plate that had a toasted grilled cheese, then reached out and placed a can of pepsi on his lamp table. “Here, I was trying to do you a favor.” He snatched the plate from her and began stuffing his face, the cheese oozing as he tore it apart. Liv watched her brother in disgust. “Honestly Kai, slow down.”

He couldn’t remember the last time he ate. “Thanks sis.” He knew Liv didn’t bring him food out of the kindness of her heart, she only did this stuff for Luke. She wanted something, but right now Kai couldn’t care less what she wanted from him, he was too hungry.

“Anyways,” she moved over on the bed. “I’m sure Jo has informed you about Mystic Falls.” Kai nodded as he worked on the second half of his sandwich. “Dad has a job meeting with some rich businessman, Mr. Mikaelson on Monday. He’s been pressed about getting a job at the new development site Mikaelson has been working on in Mystic Falls. Apparently they’ve been building luxury townhomes.” Not surprising, Joshua Parker was an unemployed property developer, who hasn’t had work in over nine months now. Their mother Olivia, who was a teacher at their high school was also unemployed. “This new job could be great for us.” Well, at least they could start eating fuller meals instead of cereals and pasta.

“Whatever.” He put down his empty plate on his lamp table. “I don’t trust those snubs over at Mystic Falls.” They showed their true colors every time there was a game event at Grove Hill. They bashed the smaller town, because it was low income and lacked the same luxuries.

“Malachai, don’t you see how good this could be for all of us. Grove Hill sucks, there’s nothing for us out here.” This was true. “We can finally do better out there.” Liv tried to make him understand. “Anyways, you’ll rub elbows with those yuppies soon enough. Especially if dad manages to get himself in their inner circle.” she finally got off his bed and moved to the doorway. “Probably marry you off to the town’s virgin mary daughter.” Liv cackled as she made her exit. 

Kai was left breathing out. After draining the can of soda and throwing it in the waste bin. He could tell his senior year was not gonna proceed how he planned it. Although the last thing on his mind was getting it in with anyone’s daughter, especially if she was from Mystic Falls, she’d probably be a stuck up bitch. Nope. Kai was going to keep to himself.


	2. Talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Smells Like Teen Spirit, the sixth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> _On the first day of their senior year, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt are still reeling from recent events. ___

Monday came quickly, too quickly for Bonnie and her friends. They were just starting to get into the vibe of summer which was ending soon. Going back to school was so strange without Elena by her side. Bonnie felt like a part of her was missing. This morning before rushing out to work, Abby made Bonnie promise her something. That she would make sure Jeremy Gilbert got settled in and kept out of trouble this year.

Once Bonnie arrived at school, she happened to bump into young Gilbert, who was walking the empty halls. He was always early, due to living with Alaric Saltzman, Aunt Jenna's boyfriend at the time. Alaric took pity on Elena and Jeremy a year ago, when Jenna died. Now it was just Ric and Jeremy in the old Gilbert house. Bonnie managed to examine Jeremy, he was still in his emo phase with his art book tucked between his arms. Bonnie knew he was planning on hiding out in the art studio.

Yet there he stood tall in front of her, his face was still boyish and cute. He wore a sad expression as he stared back at her. “Hey Jer, how was your summer?” She was going to do whatever to make things okay for him this year.

Jeremy looked around making sure the hallways were still vacant. “It was okay, Anna sorted in with her mom in Boston.” Anna Zhu was Jeremy’s girlfriend, they were trying out a long distance relationship since summer. “Met Ric extended family in North Carolina, nice people, nothing like him though.” Jeremy gave her a small chuckle. This was nice, seeing him smile. “Wasn’t bad, we went camping, lots of outdoor activity, his family is big on hunting.” Bonnie listened and bobbed her head. “What about you? Tell me did Caroline drive you crazy.”

This made Bonnie laugh, “A bit, it was rough being in Mystic Falls.” Whatever soft look Jeremy had vanished. Bonnie knew she had to move the conversation forward. “Carol and Ty are living with Sheriff Forbes.” Jeremy’s eyes widened a bit. “Care and Ty are also driving each other insane.” Jeremy didn’t make any moves to say anything. “Oh, the Grove Hill students are attending with us, their school burnt down.”

“Yeah, Ric told me last night. That’s crazy and no one knows who did it?”

Bonnie shook her head. Around midnight during the middle of the week, the school went up in flames. No witnesses, not one single suspect, not a goddamn clue as to who committed the arson. “Dad and the Grove Hill Mayor haven’t figured it out yet.” Jeremy had a neutral expression, but she could sense he wanted to ask more questions. Before she could say anything else, students started pouring in, it was now 7:55AM and teachers and students were walking through the halls trying to get to the lockers or classrooms. 

“See ya around Bon.” Jeremy slowly started walking back, Bonnie knew he was heading in the direction of the art room. She crossed her fingers and hoped Jeremy would stay safe and not do anything crazy. He’s had it really rough, and before Elena died, she managed to get him off the drugs. It’s the main reason Ric took him out of Virginia for the summer to keep him afloat and busy. He seemed okay, but he was itching for something.

Turning around to head to her locker and meet up with her own friends. As she strolled down the halls she heard loud noises and a voice she recognized. 

“The nerves of this motherfucker to return.” Ben McKittrick, the wide receiver of the football team. He was pushing some dude in the lockers behind him. Bonnie saw a girl rushing towards the guy who was shoved.

“Fuck off McKittrick.” There she was, Sarah Salvatore. Proudly standing in the middle of the two boys. Bonnie already knew who she was defending, which means this would all end badly.

Stefan shook off his cousin’s help and picked up his books off the floor. “I’m here for an education, like everyone else.”

“We don’t want you here Salvatore.” Everyone stood around watching, a couple of the other guys from the football team joined Ben. Sarah was ready to take them all on, Stefan was holding her back. Next to Bonnie was a blonde and two other boys standing closely behind her, they were laced in designer garments watching the scene unfold in front of them.

“Yeah, after what your brother did we don’t wanna see ya face around here, just leave Salvatore, both of ya.” Someone called out in agreement with Ben, there were a few applauses.

Sarah just looked around, as though she was waiting for someone to back her. But no one did, everyone glared, muttered and pointed out that the Salvatores were not welcomed. Bonnie understood her classmates' pain, Damon Salvatore hurt them all. Though it wasn’t Stefan’s fault, it was just easier to blame him because his brother was now gone. 

One of Ben’s goons reach out for Sarah, while the others pinned Stefan into the lockers. Everyone just stood watching these boys assault Sarah and Stefan. Bonnie went forward to stop them, but ceased in her place once the two boys behind the lusty blonde got to them first. The tall brunette boy who looked close in age with Jeremy, grabbed the big guy holding on Sarah and pushed him down on the floor, the unknown stranger kicked Ben’s oversized goon, and placed his boot on the guy’s throat. Meanwhile the dark blond who was slightly shorter took on the two boys that were pinning Stefan up. Bonnie took a quick peek at the girl next to her who was now recording the whole thing on her phone. Many of the students were too stunned trying to figure out who these mystery guys were. Ben just stood startled at what was happening to his friends.

Then out of nowhere came Matt and Tyler with Ric in toe. Matt grabbed the brunette and Tyler pushed the blond away. “Everyone get to class, you seven in the principal's office now.” Ric belted out. All the students cleared the halls rushing away. Bonnie didn’t move until she noticed the blonde girl walking away with a smirk. “Bonnie, please get to class.” Ric asked her kindly, thankfully he didn’t think she was wrapped up in this. She listened to Ric and went with Tyler and Matt.

* * *

“The Mikaelsons already started trouble on their first day.”

“Oh Care, they were saving Sarah and Stefan.” Bonnie responded. She and Caroline were having lunch outside with Matt and Tyler, they all had similar schedules outside of AP classes and gym, which annoyed Caroline and Tyler, since they see each other every waking moment of the day. “The way they just grabbed Sarah, I was ready to jump in.”

Matt tosses his football up while listening. “Yeah I heard, that wasn’t cool.” Matt was planning on chewing those guys out, once Principle Hopkins was through with them.

“It’s still stupid of them to return here, Stefan knew he would have a target on his back, now Sarah involved too.” Bonnie couldn’t understand why Stefan would return to Mystic Falls, last she heard Lily Salvatore disowned Damon, cutting off his trust fund and leaving him to face life in prison with zero support.

Caroline sighed picking at her salad. “Rumor is Stefan was transferring to Grove Hill, but you know.” Yeah the school burnt down and now Mystic Falls High School was overrun with students. Looking around, many of the seniors on lunch break around them, half of them Bonnie had never seen before and she knew everyone in her senior class. “This is too much on the first day. I wish Elena was here.”

As much as it hurts to say, Bonnie wishes the same. Her morning would have gone a lot different. A happier Jeremy, Stefan and Elena wrapped into each other's arms, Sarah would have been with her hipster crew, the Mikaelsons wouldn’t have had their first day stuck in the Principal's office getting yelled at by her mother. And yet she was glad those boys stood up for the Salvatores, maybe they did need fresh faces around here. Everyone knew everyone, maybe it was time to extend out and make new friends. 

“Lunch’s over, AP English next. Come on Bonnie.” Tyler had a free period with Matt.

“Goodridden.” Tyler muttered and Caroline gave him the finger. It was difficult to remember they dated during sophomore year. Caroline was overbearing and always jealous of upperclassman girls throwing themselves at Tyler. He had to dump her by summer, then they stopped talking for months. Until Aunt Jenna's funeral, by then they swore they’d never have a fight like that again.

Matt and Bonnie just gave each other knowing looks before Bonnie followed Caroline to class. This was one of their smaller classes, Bonnie already knew Dana and Amber Bradley. Looking around the classroom Bonnie recognized the blonde from this morning and the boy who was with her. They were the Mikaelsons, rich and refined, sitting in the back together. Bonnie took her seat beside Caroline. In front of her was a brunette girl with fringe bangs and off to the side of her was a boy in a zipped up hoodie who looked similar to her, they were average in comparison to the Mikaelsons, Bonnie bet they were from Grove Hill.

Soon enough their teacher came in. “Hello everyone, and welcome to Advanced Placement English and Composition. My name is Rose-Marie…” Rose had a weird cropped bob hair cut, which reminded Bonnie of the actress from Twilight. She glanced quickly at Caroline, who was gagging over Rose’s hair and wardrobe, this made Bonnie choke back a laugh. “I am passing around the syllabus. I need you all to study this, everything about the course is on it.” She started passing the syllabus out. Bonnie began to read it. “All the books we’ll be reading and the assignments, each week you will have a three page essay, you must analyse and make arguments about the characters, settings and themes. This week we will be reading Heart of Darkness.” 

Tuning Rose out, she read the back of the syllabus, Bonnie knew she could ace this class. Read, write and discuss. It was that simple. Rose decided to give her backstory, “I am 25, my boyfriend Trevor and I moved here from England, we both attended Yale. And we were living in Grove Hill recently until the new development started, we now reside in Mystic Falls.” The new dwelling development was started by Mr. Mikaelson, a few heads in the classroom turned to the two family members in the back. Neither of them paid attention. “Okay anyone wants to share?” No one said a peep, or tried to make eye contact. “Okay, what about you in the front.” She points to the young brunette, who’s blue eyes just expanded. 

The boy next to her spoke up, “Go head Josette.”

She shot him a nasty death stare before speaking up. “I’m Josette Parker, but call me Jo. Malachai here is my twin, we were born and raised in Grove Hill, but our family’s from Portland.” Jo looked around the classroom brightly. “I’m excited to be here at Mystic Falls High School, and looking to join the science club with my best friend Meredith, we’re planning on going to med school together.” Bonnie remembered Elena wanting to join the science club to get ahead for medical school this year.

Rose nodded, looking over at Jo’s brother, “You’re next Mr. Parker.” The kid was sloughing, though his sister had a bland face, with striking blue eyes. Her brother had a fresh face that he was trying to cover with his hoodie, he pulled it off so Bonnie could see him clearly, he had a handsome face and similar eyes to his sister. He reminded her of Jeremy in a way, childlike mannerism, but once he spoke, she knew they were nothing alike.

“The name is Kai, you can follow me on twitter and instagram at cobrakai666. I like hot female lifeguards, I’m really big on anime, favorite snacks, pork rinds and strawberry jam. Favorite band might be Soundgarden, Chris Cornell is a genius, may his soul rest in peace.” Kai crossed his heart, “Jo is my least favorite sibling, I prefer my brother Luke, who is also a twin to an annoying sister.” Jo stuck her tongue out at him, making everyone else laugh. And even Rose couldn’t help, but enjoy their banter. “Back you too sis.” 

After that introduction, Kai placed his head back down. Rose moved on to someone else and once she got to Caroline, you could tell she regretted this exercise. Caroline Forbes gave her whole backstory, and then some. Removing Elena’s name out of all her story and focusing on herself, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. Rose managed to move from Caroline onto her. Bonnie spoke up and made it quick.

“I’m Bonnie Hopkins, you all know my mom Principle Hopkins, don’t believe a word she says about me.” Bonnie knew her mom kept a picture of her in the office. No point in lying to anyone. “Co-captain of the cheer squad with Caroline, I’m kind of a history buff and I plan to be an Occult studies major at Whitmore next fall.” Bonnie felt his eyes on her, she turned to see Kai’s glance fix on her, just watching intriguing.

“Thank you Bonnie. Okay last two.” The Mikaelson were quiet the whole time. Possibly hoping to get out of this.

The blonde spoke up. “I’m Rebekah, this is my brother Nik. Our family moved from New Orleans a week ago, we live in that old Mayor’s Manor, which was renovated recently. Looks much more modern now. Our mum is running the Mystic Falls Hospital. We are just here to spread our wisdom and to help the less fortunate. With the Mayor’s help of course.” Rebekah said in the most sarcastic tone Bonnie has ever heard. She noticed Jo and Kai glaring at Mikaelsons, while the others were just shocked. 

“We are so happy to be in Mystic Falls.” And that was all her brother said in a flat spirit, right before the bell rang. Nik was the first out of the classroom along with his sister, soon after, everyone made their way out of the class. Bonnie looked up by the doorway seeing Kai’s sea blue eyes staring at her.

She lifted her hand up to wave to him. “Hi,” There was a slight blush across his cheeks, he quickly looked away from her and followed behind his sister. Bonnie has never gotten that sort of reaction from a guy ever. Today was just too strange.


	3. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Smells Like Teen Spirit, the sixth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries. 
> 
> _Because Elena was brutally murdered, there's now an opening on the cheerleading squad. ___

By Monday afternoon, the weather was warm and mildly gusty. Cheerleading tryouts were about to take place. Bonnie, Caroline, Tiki and Dana were spying on the girls warming up by the field. Bonnie's eyes laid on Rebekah Mikaelson from their AP class. She rallied around a few of the other girls who were trying out. She gave off that alpha female vibe that reminded Bonnie of Elena. But she was no Elena Gilbert, hell Rebekah could probably give Caroline a run for her money. 

“Come on girls, sooner we get this done. The sooner I can get home.” Caroline mutters,  Dana and Tiki followed her out.

“Mr. Saltzman is a dick for giving out homework on the first day.” Tiki whispered furiously, she was known for going off on someone.

Dana frowned  at her friend. “Let's be grateful it was just him.” 

Bonnie and the others made it to pitch. The newcomers all stared at them. Her eyes covered every single one of them, she could tell there were a couple of Grove Hill girls trying out. Her eyes roamed from them to the bleacher, she could see Rebekah’s brother sitting there waiting, and a few rows down was from him was Jo, Kai’s sister. Bonnie's eyes surveyed around instantly for the blue eyed boy, but it seems as though Jo was by herself.

“Thank you all so much for coming out.” Caroline began, Bonnie decided to focus, no time for being boy-crazy when she had other things on her plate. “There’s only one spot available, and our homecoming is in two week, so whoever gets inducted will be on crunch time. I’ll make this quick for you all. Our co-captain Bonnie is the choreographer, she’s gonna show you the moves, along with Dana and Tiki, who will repeat these moves about three to four times. After that each of you can demonstrate to me and Bonnie if you have what it takes to be on this team.” Caroline moved to the side, giving Bonnie space to show them the basic arm motion techniques. Then Dana and Tiki joined in to show the girls how to add in jumps and tumbles.

Bonnie got a quick chance to see everyone get the moves down. Rebekah had the cleanest form. She even noticed how much the blonde was eyeing Matt Donovan from across the field. Bonnie grinned and spun on her heel, focusing back on the girls, “I think you ladies have it. We’ll follow up by last name.” Bonnie moved in position while Caroline took notes of girls. “Bradley you’re up.” the dark skinned girl came to the front, she did the moves correctly yet stiffly. 

One by one they all performed, many of them got it down, only a couple were missing the steps. Then it was Mikaelson's turn. Rebekah made her way in front of Bonnie and Caroline. Doing the moves Bonnie taught, with a little extra, shaking her butt and doing a round-off, cartwheels and ending it in a split. Bonnie could hear the sexual comments from the football players on the other side of the field. While the other girls cheered for Rebekah, Caroline rolled her eyes and made an exasperated noise. Even Matt had to stop in his tracks from his lap around the ground to stare at Rebekah,  his attention was finally caught. “Well, Mikaelson seems to have some moves.” There was no way she didn’t make the team. “Stannert, you’re next.” Rebekah went to sit with the other girls, who were all cooing over her. 

After tryouts, Bonnie and Caroline promised to announce the new member tomorrow. All the girls bid them goodbye, Rebekah headed over to the bleachers to meet up with her brother. Bonnie noticed Jo was gone. Caroline informed her that she had to get dinner and drop it off at the station for her mom. So Bonnie was left to go home alone. Knowing her mother would be at the school all night, and her father probably wasn’t going to leave the Founders Hall anytime soon. It was going to be dinner for one. 

She thought about going to the diner and hanging out with the Donovan family, Kelly made the best club sandwich and her milkshakes were to die for. Heading on out to the parking lot, Bonnie stopped in her path. There, standing by a black Honda Civic, was Kai Parker. He seemed frustrated by his phone, probably a text message that pissed him off. She looked around, noticing it was empty out here.

He was parked close to her car, so she had no choice but to walk over towards him. It took him a few seconds to notice she was there. Bonnie decided to go for another friendly wave. “Hi.” She was several feet beside him, there was an empty parking spot between them. 

Kai stared at her, as though he didn’t know how to respond, then he did. “Hey, Bonnie, right?” 

“Yep, Kai from AP English.” she said breathlessly. 

“We have chemistry together.” For a second Bonnie was through off by what he said. Then remember seeing him and Jo in front of her and Matt this morning in Mr. Martin’s class.

While Bonnie was lost for words, Kai  leaned back on his car casually. “ Yeah, Mr. Martin is a hardass, but he's fair.” And she’s not just saying that because his daughter might be marrying her brother.

With one raised eyebrow, Kai spoke again. “Heading home?”

“I’m gonna head to the grill for dinner, they serve the best food in town.” She was trying to get a read on him, but his eyes gave away nothing. “Are you waiting for someone?”

Kai opened his mouth, but before he could get the words out, someone else spoke. “Bonnie is that you.” Turning to face the incomer, it was Jo standing with a confounded expression. “Hope Kai wasn’t bothering you.”

Jo pushed her hair back and  narrowed her eyes at him . “Oh no, I was keeping him company. He was looking so lonesome in the parking lot.” Bonnie replied airily. Then she grinned at Kai, but he couldn’t help but let go of his casual calm attitude with Jo being here.

“Josette, let’s go. Mom and Dad want us to be on time for dinner.” said Kai rather wearily, he opened the car door but not without saying one last thing. “See you in chemistry tomorrow Bonnie.” Kai spoke  with a charming crooked smile.

“Buh-bye,” Bonnie muddled unintelligibly, her face contorted in utter disbelief.

She peered at him, taking in his flawless skin and slightly full pink lips. He went inside his car, waiting for Jo to do the same. She waved at Bonnie before entering the car. They drove off, leaving Bonnie alone in the parking lot. Oh man she was fucked.

* * *

“And that’s when he gave me the job. Olivia. The pay is really good, he’s even asking the mayor for a bank loan so we can move out there this month. The man has connections and deep pockets. We are moving out of here.” Joshua Parker rehash his whole day with Mr. Mikaelson to his wife and kids. Kai was already bored of it. Going to High School in Mystic Falls was bad enough, now they were moving there too. “Which reminds me, you kids.” Joshua points his fork at all of his children. “Need to be on your best behavior, no more horsing around.” Liv rolled her eyes, and Luke played with his food. Jo was the only one nodding to her father. She clearly wanted something. “The Mikaelson kids know who y'all are and I got a bad report on Liv.”

Olivia, their mother, looked at her rebellious daughter in disbelief. “Probably from that prick Kol, yeah he’s a real ace.” Liv mutters, Joshua grabbed a hold of the table, his eyes staring down Liv. “He’s a homophobe, who’s not worth our time.” Luke looked at his twin with gratitude. Joshua wasn’t having it though.

“Well maybe Luke needs to tone it down, if he’s being that obvious to his fellow classmates.” Their father spat out, returning to his dinner. This was getting tense. Their mother would never take sides with Luke on this subject, Liv was the only one bold enough to take on their father. Even Josette stayed clear of this conversation. And no one cared about what Kai had to say anyways.

Luke looked down at his plate. “I didn’t do anything. I was talking to one boy, the Gilbert kid, the one everyone gossips about.” The Gilbert family were well known. Five members of their family died in the past three, Jeremy Gilbert was the last heir to the family name. Rumor is that he’s living with his teacher. That fucking sucks. 

Joshua looked back at his son. “Stay away from him, I got us in good with the Mikaelsons and next is the mayor. His daughter is the same age as you Josette, I need you to befriend her.” Joshua demands. Kai froze, the last thing he wanted was an entanglement with the Hopkins, especially Bonnie. Whatever Joshua's intentions were, they couldn’t be pure.

Jo decided to speak up. “Yeah, Kai and I have Chemistry and AP English with her and the Mikaelsons.” That sparked up Joshua and Olivia, who both looked at each other then back to their daughter. “She’s a cheerleader, she’s planning to go to Whitmore College, her grandmother was a professor there, before she passed away. And her older brother Jamie is in the navy, right now he’s in Guantanamo Bay.” Jo reveals all of Bonnie’s personal information. This made Kai’s insides churn, why does she know any of this.“Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson just tried out for the cheer squad, pretty sure she’s gonna get on, she was twerking on the field to get her spot.” 

Liv and Luke cackled, soon Jo joined. Joshua and Olivia weren’t amused, but they were impressed with Josette. “And well, with Bonnie in need of a replacement for her dead friend. I figured I could be up for it. I’m thinking of joining the student council to represent Grove Hill.”  she said, trying to sound sweet. Kai rolled his eyes.

Joshua broke out in a fit, he gave Jo the biggest leeching smile ever. Kai wanted to gag at this scene, it was well known that Jo was Joshua’s prize child. The other three were extra baggage. “That my girl, make your daddy proud. I’ll put in a good word for you once I meet Esther Mikaelson, see if I can get you in the hospital, just keep them grades up.” Jo thanked their father. Of course this was about getting to work with Esther Mikaelson. Jo took her studies seriously. No boyfriend, and the only friend she had was Meredith Fell, a fellow medical nerd.

Jo was looking out for herself, while Kai was left on the outside alone. He didn’t have his parents' support like Jo or a sibling looking out for him like Luke and Liv did for each other. He hardly had friends, many of the kids from school thought he was a weirdo loser, nothing like his siblings. That was fine with him really. In fact he was planning on cruising through this year. “Kai, I want you to seek out Klaus Mikaelson, Mikael told me Klaus isn’t good with people. Seeing how you're the same, maybe you can be friendly with him.” Yeah that wasn’t part of his plan. But he knew better than to defy Joshua.

“I’ll try, he’s pretty close to his sister.” Klaus didn’t leave Rebekah’s side. He really didn’t want to deal with either of them. Bonnie Hopkins on the other hand, she was compelling. He first noticed her in his chemistry class with her friends. Her laugh was airy, her smile was bright, her green eyes were alluring, and her voice was sultry. He hadn’t met anyone like her before, she was enchanting. Kai just wished he could get closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is Mrs. Parker
> 
> Liv is named after her, so we'll never call her by full name just Liv or Livvie 
> 
> This fic is canon to season three and four, all the major events like Homecoming, Mikaelson Ball, Decades Dances, Prom and Graduation will be included in this fic.


	4. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Smells Like Teen Spirit, the sixth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> _Kai impresses everyone with his football skills at practice, especially Coach Donovan ___

Tuesday morning before class,Caroline had them all vote on the new squad member. Tiki, Dana and Bonnie voted for Rebekah, much to Caroline's dismay. Bonnie didn't even add in the fact that her own mother pleaded for her to put Rebekah on the team, or informed her that Rebekah was disgusted at how the football team handled Stefan and Sarah in the hallways. She wanted to send word out on social media about the bullying at Mystic Falls High School. Abby assured Rebekah that her brothers weren't in trouble and she'd deal with Ben and his friends. They were kicked off the football team, plus two weeks suspension. The football team was now holding tryouts all week for replacements. Coach Donovan and Tyler were relatively pissed.

After school Tiki and Dana invited Rebekah back, and the squad welcomed her. She arrived on the field, her brother Klaus was on the bleachers waiting again. Bonnie noticed more familiar faces arriving like the Parker twins, who were nearby Klaus. Caroline started her welcome back speech along with reciting the squad rules. Bonnie was only half listening until she heard loud and angry voices, she looked around and saw Tyler tossing a football towards Stefan Salvatore's head while he was walking towards the parking lot, she watched as Kai Parker rushed to catch the ball heading towards Stefan.

Everyone around her gasped as Kai gripped the ball in his hand. Coach Donovan was taking his hat off, amazed by what he witnessed. While Klaus stood up looking ready for another fight.

"Yoo, what's your name kid?" Matt barked in their direction.

Kai didn't answer, but his sister did. "Kai Parker." she yelled.

He was left shooting Jo a glare. "We could use a new member, come tryout." Matt waved him over to the field.

Kai scoffed, tossing the ball back at Matt. He had a damn good arm, Bonnie noticed. Kai looked at Stefan then back to Matt. "No thanks, if this is how you treat people. I'm better off alone."

"But-," Jo sputtered.

He shoved his sister, "Later Josie." she huffed and followed him out.

Bonnie made her way over to Klaus and Stefan as the Parker twins hurried off to the parking lot. Rebekah was in tow with her, going over to her brother. "Is everyone okay?" Stefan gave her a nod, Klaus began clamming up with this crowd around him. "Sorry about Ty, he's upset about Ben."

And he blames Stefan and the Mikaelsons minus _hot babe Rebekah_. "Well tell your mate to watch it. Last thing we need is a repeat of yesterday, okay." Bonnie agreed with Rebekah, who was lashing on to her brother.

"Tyler's just another hothead jock especially when things don't go his way. But Ben and his friends are worse, they'll want revenge once they return." Stefan spoke up, Klaus stared at him in silence for several long moments.

"We can handle them." Klaus mumbled.

Stefan smiled with genuine amusement. "Hey, thanks man for looking out. I never got to speak to you yesterday." He paused momentarily, smiling inwardly. "I never got to thank that other guy."

Bonnie realized who Stefan was now referring to. "Oh, that's Kai Parker. He's one of the Grove Hill students."

"That explains it." he said shortly. Stefan turned around to walk off from the bleacher. Bonnie followed him, leaving the Mikaelsons alone.

Bonnie puts on an earnest face as she stops Stefan. "Look, I know it can't be easy coming back here after everything that's happened." Stefan ceased in his tracks, not turning to face her. They reached the front of the school. "You have enemies here, but there are a lot of new people that don't know you or your past. At the end of the day you still need friends, someone in your corner. Don't push Kai and Klaus away, because you think you're better off alone."

Stefan sniffled as he turned to her, "It can't be that easy."

"No one said it would be easy. Just don't turn away from people." Bonnie said nonchalantly. She didn't know much about Kai and Klaus, but Bonnie had a feeling they could help Stefan. She figured Kai could use some friends too, he seemed like a loner, and Klaus appeared the same way. Maybe the three of them could be a trio and survive high school together, like she, Elena and Caroline did.

Bonnie turned and waved goodbye to Stefan as she walked back to the field. When she made it back, Caroline started asking questions, but Bonnie shrugged her off. Caroline managed to get them all to focus, Bonnie went over the routine she and Tiki worked on over the break. The girls put in an hour of practice before Caroline called it a day.

Rebekah was most impressive. She never missed a step, very flexible in the way that she moved. She was honestly better than most of the other girls who've been there for over two years. Once everyone was hitting the showers, Bonnie made her way over to Rebekah. "Hey, we're all going to the grill, wanna hang?" she offered.

Rebekah glanced over at her brother who was still sitting around waiting for her. "Yeah I catch up with you all." With that Bonnie made her way to the showers.

* * *

"Okay, but you guys could let him back on the team." Caroline tried to help. Tyler shook his head, and Matt grimly agreed.

Bonnie knew it wasn't fair for the rest of the other team to deal with this shit, they had a championship game to win in December. "What about Parker, he seems like he could really use this." Bonnie wasn't sure why she was pushing for Kai to be on the team. He made it clear he didn't want anything to do with them. But there was something about the way he looked, maybe it was that chip on his shoulder. She'd been there before, back when she didn't have a place in Mystic Falls. Many of the new students needed to feel included, that's one of the reasons she decided to vote for Rebekah, she could sense the girl just wanted to be a normal high school kid outside of her uppity family's bullshit. Bonnie could relate.

It wasn't long before Rebekah caught up with them. Tyler was leaning on her, he was feeling her out a lot. Caroline wasn't here for it so she angrily walked off to get drinks, and Matt just moved away to play pool with Tiki. "Your brother plays football, Bex?"

For some reason Rebekah had a fit of giggles. "Nik, oh please, only one of my brothers play sports and that's Kol. He's a baseball man though, sorry. What about Kai Parker, he has a good arm?" she asked, smiling mirthlessly at him.

Tyler rolled his eyes at that. "I told him." Bonnie replied, matter-of-factly, moving closer to Rebekah in their tiny booth table, "Or bring Stefan back." she said dreamily, her chin falling into her cupped hands.

"He played?" Rebekah asked, slightly baffled.

"He was our wide receiver until his psycho brother killed Elena" Tyler spat out, shooting them a less flattering look.. There were flames in his eyes, filled with hurt and agony. The Lockwoods were rivals with the Salvatores. Carol and Lily were old friends, who's husbands hated each other. But on his sixteenth birthday, Tyler and a few people from school found Damon and Carol half naked making out by the pool. Tyler's father had only been dead for three weeks. Tyler never forgave his mother, and he's hated Damon's gut since.

Bonnie had to look away from Tyler, once her eyes got a look at the front door, she saw the Parker twins with a short blonde. She glanced back to Tyler whose eyes followed the doorway, where the curly hair blonde began pushing her way to an available pool table. Jo and Kai went to the bar, there was a tall young girl serving drinks. Bonnie noticed Kai was chatting up with her, they seemed familiar. Caroline came back with two cokes for her and Bonnie.

"Mrs. Donovan was trying to talk my ear off. Tyler, what's wrong with you?" Caroline asked before berating herself for her curiosity.

Rebekah's eyes followed to where Tyler's gaze was, she soon wore a smirk, "Oh, it's that other Parker girl. My brother said she's a mouthy tart." Rebekah said to Tyler, who pulled his glance away from her. "She's kind of cute, if you like mousy girls."

Caroline had a slight chortle. Rebekah was clearly a mean spirited girl, "She's hot." Tyler said firmly. "In fact, I'm gonna introduce myself. Excuse ladies." He walked away from them, and went over to the pool tables so he could make conversation with the other Parker girl, who was chatting up to Tiki and Dana near Matt. Rebekah had a surprise look on her face.

"Sorry Regina George, Ty likes his women down-to-earth and homely. He did date Vicki Donovan." Caroline said with some lace of resentment.

"No boys this year, remember Caroline." Bonnie had to remind Caroline, who swore off boys for herself, after she and Matt couldn't work it out last semester. "Studies, graduation, internships, and then college." Bonnie helped her breath again.

At that moment someone else joined them. "Hello." Caroline and Bonnie slightly jumped around their table. Josette Parker stood in front of them. "I wanna apologize for my brother. He's very antisocial and against bullying. I tried to talk to him, he doesn't seem to care for sports. Sorry again." Jo explained to Caroline and Bonnie.

"It's fine, the boys are just gonna have to figure it out." Bonnie spoke up. She looked around, Kai was still talking to the girl at the bar. Jo caught Bonnie's stare.

"Still, I worry about him. If only I could get him out of occult studies and murder mysteries." Jo sighed positively defeated. "Now that he's found Valerie again, he'll probably end up in her weird black magic cult with her weird sisters." Bonnie's ears perked up at this information.

"He's into occult studies?" She asked, making Jo focus back at her. Jo nods looking slightly embarrassed. "So am I. My Grams was a Professor at Whitmore for occult. And my cousin Lucy, works at the Founder's Library collecting research from her travels, mostly paranormal mysteries." Bonnie reveals. Jo was making a mental note of all of this.

"Really, our dad thinks it weird. I didn't know that kind of thing was big here."

"Oh yeah, Bonnie's our local witch. She starts fire with her mind and talks to the dead." Caroline lets out a sarcastic groan.

"New Age bullshit if you ask me. Kol and my sister Freya love that shit." Rebekah chines in. "My Aunt Dahlia is a spirit guide in Brazil. She's making a killing over there." Rebekah just shrugs at the conversation. "Whatever works, I guess." She removed herself from the table, and went to join everyone else at the pool tables. Making her way by Matt, she proudly asked. "Can I play?"

Matt handed her a stick, "Sure, me and you against those two." He points to Liv and Tyler, who both grabbed a pool stick ready for the challenge.

Jo took Rebekah's seat, and began chatting up about homecoming with Caroline. While Bonnie shifted her gaze back at the bar. Kai was clearly an outcast in his family for being a believer of the supernatural. There's something about him, his presence and aura, she could sense something. Maybe she should reach out to him again. Looking at him and how at peace he was with this Valerie girl. Maybe that was his girlfriend. Which probably meant Bonnie should just leave him be.

Meanwhile on the other side of the grill, Valerie Tulle was explaining her situation to Kai. "Of course, Tripp fired him. Honestly the man is worthless." Valerie told him, how once again her father was fired from another job. "Thankfully, I saw an ad a couple weeks ago. Mrs. Donovan was hiring. She still is, the grill is looking for a new busboy and servers." She was hinting to him. Kai wasn't looking to carter to the assholes at Mystic Falls.

"Cool, I'll ask Luke and Liv if they're looking for employment flipping burgers and serving elitist snobs." he sighed mournfully

She gave him an expressive shrug, "I make a killer on tips. I've been saving up, soon I'll have enough to go out to California, see Oscar and Malcolm." Valerie's foster brothers, they moved out a couple years back once they turned eighteen and graduated. "Nora and Mary Louise will be back next week from bible camp."

Julian forced his foster daughters to go to bible camp every year. Now that Valerie was eighteen she was no longer required to go. "I was wondering what happened to them. Mystic Falls could use those two fucking shit up."

Valerie laughed as she playfully slapped at his arm. "So, tell me what are the girls like?"

Kai felt his cheeks flame at that question. "Pretentious." He thought of the Mikaelsons. "You'd hate them."

Valerie raised her eyebrows at him. "Really, not one down-to-earth chick?"

"Nope." He admitted, with no intention of bringing up Bonnie Hopkins. Valerie studied Kai, then peered at the woman in a booth near them. Kai turned to see it was the blonde cheerleader and she was talking to his sister.

Kai smiled in amusement at his friend, who just scowled him. "Shut up. She just seems different that all." he wanted to protest, but how could he, not when he had his own eyes on the other co-captain of the team. Kai would just let Valerie have this one. Not like either one of them had a chance with those girls anyways.

* * *

"She's a freak like you." Josette blurted out after she burst into his room later that evening after dinner. Kai was on cloud nine after finding Valerie today. He was still sad that she dropped out of school, and was working because her father lost his job again. But at least he knew where to find her, since he wasn't allowed to go by her home, unless he wanted a fight with Julian.

Right now he wasn't in the mood for Jo and her shit. He was trying to get this chemistry assignment done before Friday's quiz. "What?"

"Bonnie Hopkins, she's into that supernatural stuff. She said her cousin Lucy does travel studies and works at the Founders Library doing research on the black arts." Kai lifts his head up from his book, Jo was sitting at the edge of his bed, legs cross. "Look, this is your in. Dad wants us to get in with the rich kids. I'll get in with Rebekah, and you win Bonnie over, you could get a job out of it." She was speaking with confidence.

"Like that will work, and what kind of job will I get, tutoring remedial kids?" Jo slapped his chest.

"Or intern for Bonnie's cousin Lucy. Bonnie told me she's looking for a new intern with her assistant on maternity leave. The pay is fair, far more than working with kids." Jo pulled out two stapled sheet papers. "I got the application offline. Give it to Bonnie by Friday." With that Jo marched out his room.

Kai looked over the application. Lucy Bennett branched out in natural philosophy and traveled through Africa and Asia to learn about astrology, alchemy, and natural magic. He was quite impressed, these Bennett women are intriguing. He wondered more and more about Bonnie Hopkins, they hardly spoke, he was scared to approach her outside of classes and school. She wasn't like the girls he knew. Mary Louise, Nora, and Valerie were outcasts like him, they were also very old fashioned, the way they dressed and talked.

Bonnie was a popular girl, a gorgeous cheerleader, her parents were rich and famous townspeople. She was also very likable, no one spoke ill of her, unlike her bossy blonde friend or those two cocky brutes she hung with, well just the brunette beast. The blond was okay, and his father, the coach, who wanted him to play on the football team. Somehow Joshua got word of it, and told him he should join, Kai told him absolutely not. Joshua Parker chewed his son out, and called him so many horrid names, even his mother had to excuse herself from the living room. Kai held it all in, his father's words couldn't hurt him anymore, he wasn't ten.

Kai knew one thing, he couldn't just sit around anymore. This job might be what he needs to get the fuck out of here after high school. If anything else it would keep him busy and away from the house until it was time for him to move out. For once, Josette really came through for him.


	5. Heart Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Smells Like Teen Spirit, the sixth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries
> 
> _As a bonfire burns in the woods, Kai has his first time with Bonnie, and a huge reveal happens. ___

"Okay class, please don't forget your papers on Heart of Darkness are due first thing Monday, on my desk. Then we'll start getting ready for our next novel which is Little Women, have the reading done this weekend for our discussion." Rose-Marie announced to her class as they were packing up at the sound of the final bell of the day, the start of their weekend. Kai was watching Bonnie as she stood up to follow Caroline. He had to speak to her about this application. He told Jo to go on without him, he was gonna follow Bonnie out to practice.

Heading out to the field and he saw three new faces on the team. Looks like Donovan and Lockwood found their replacements. Lowerclassmen that were nothing more than a couple of benchwarmers at the very less. He was so glad he rejected them.

Friday afternoon at Mystic Falls High School looked a bit different, he noticed the crowd of freshmen girls watching the football team practice, and the group of geeky underclassmen, watching the cheerleaders stretch. Many eyes were on Rebekah Mikaelson, who wore black shorts that exposed her buttcheeks. But Kai's eyes were scanning for Bonnie, he started spinning in circles looking for her. Eventually he couldn't wait any longer and made his way towards the locker room.

Kai wasn't paying attention to where he was going, until he heard shuffling in the back of the locker rooms he poked around searching for Bonnie. What he wasn't expecting was to find her in the middle of the room with her breasts springing free. Kai stared at them mesmerized. He'd never seen a real girl's breasts before. Bonnie's were round and perched on her chest like two melons encased in skin. Kai wanted to massage them gently, narrowing his eyes at the interesting sensation.

 _Dammit_! he was gonna get in deep shit for this. She must have heard him breathing heavy, because once her eyes laid on him, Bonnie swung hard and connected; a solid, satisfying blow. The whelp of pain that followed, Kai was crumpled on the floor with blood trickling from his mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He was afraid to speak, considering the situation he was in.

"I'm sorry, I needed to give you something." Kai picked himself off of the floor and was now carefully touching his jaw. He ran his tongue over the cut in his lip and tasted blood.

He hadn't been prepared when her fist came flying towards him. _Idiot_ , he thought to himself furiously, _why couldn't you just wait on the field for her?_ "Why the fuck are you in here Kai?"

Struggling to keep his composure, he managed to turn away from her, his hand covering his eyes, promising himself not to peek at her glorious chest again. "Look, I have an application for your cousin Lucy. It's for the internship, I know it's due today." He spoke clearly. Bonnie didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You can look." She had her Nike sports bra and matching shorts on. Her legs looked so toned and her abs were well-defined. Her body was much more impressive than Rebekah Mikaelson. "You actually wanna be a trainee for the Mystical Committee?" there was a slight tease in her tone.

"Yeah, Jo told me about it. Honestly, it's everything I dreamed off, what your cousin does. Travel and the research, it's all riveting stuff. She seems like a free spirit woman." Bonnie's eyes were studying him. She didn't know what to expect with the Parkers, especially Kai who was so quiet and mysterious all the time.

Bonnie remembered her conversation with Jo the other day about her brother. "According to Jo this seems like your thing. Honestly I think she's trying to keep you away from that girl working the bar." Valerie, Jo never liked her. She thought Val was trying to brainwash him. "But Matt told me your girlfriend is pretty nice."

Kai's lips curled, "She isn't my girlfriend, Valerie is a really good friend. I doubt she likes guys anyways." He said assuring. "Here." He hands Bonnie his application, then watches as she places it in her gym bag.

"I'll make sure Lucy gets it tonight. I'll even put in a good word for you." Bonnie promised. Kai nods to her, grateful. "And I'm sorry I punched you, you scared me." she actually sounded sincere when she said that.

Kai reached up to touch his jaw again, he knew he'd have a nasty bruise by tonight. "It's fine." He probably should've announced himself and not leered so hard at her mouth watering breasts.

"Umm, I have practice. But I'll talk to you," Bonnie was making her way out the locker room. She stopped at the doorway, and turned back to him. "Hey, Kai…" his corresponding eyes latched onto her to finish. "There's gonna be a welcome back campfire party Saturday night. You should come, bring Jo and the twins." Bonnie said to him.

Kai doesn't do parties. But Bonnie Hopkins is standing there looking delectable and she's a gorgeous cheerleader who clearly likes him for some reason. He'd be stupid to turn her down. His first week of school and he's getting chances of a lifetime, he'd be stupid to pass any of them up. "Yeah, I'd love to. I'll ask Jo and the others. But I'll be there."

Bonnie smiled cheerfully at him. "Great, I'll even introduce you to some cool people. Not the meathead jocks." He felt his mouth twitch. "Sorry again." She pointed to his jaw, making one last apology before going out to practice.

Kai awkwardly waved. "Fuck," he murmured to himself as his face fell. Could he really go through with this Back to School Party.

* * *

Looking all the way into the back of her closet for the perfect dress. Bonnie searched high and low for something cute. She picked out a nude color halter dress, she was going to settle until Caroline spoke up. "Eww are you really wearing that?" her best friend asked. Her blue-eyes, tactlessly skimming at the dress with distaste. Caroline was a pastel color woman, her style was between trendy ensembles and classic feminine pieces. While Bonnie went from her hippie boho chic phase to urban street fashion, inspired by her cousin Lucy. "How about that midi front cut out dress, with the neutral colored strips." That was one of her cute bodycon dresses that showed her assets without revealing too much. " And pair it with the knee high strappy sandals."

"Great idea Care." If it's one thing Caroline could do was put an outfit together. Bonnie couldn't count on how many times she and Elena called Caroline to make them look effortless for a date or a school dance. Caroline should be majoring in fashion design, but her heart was in broadcasting journalism. That shook both Bonnie and Elena, as well as Sheriff Forbes.

Caroline grabbed the strappy sandals for Bonnie, she was spending the weekends with Hopkins, getting tired of seeing Tyler and his friends everyday. Bonnie pegged that Caroline was getting jealous of Tyler again. Seeing him all the time was getting hard, they were exes. Caroline cared more for him than he did for her. She spent years pinning after him, only for him to dump her six months into their relationship. Bonnie didn't blame Tyler, Caroline changed for the worst once they dated. It was too much for him. Matt had a better handle on Caroline, but they were just meant to be friends.

"This is the first time I've seen you try to put effect in?" Caroline spoke, she handed off the shoes. "Who's the boy?" she called out, by the closet door.

Bonnie knew better than to entertain this. "No boy, but I promise to try harder to seem interested." No one could explain why Bonnie Bennett-Hopkins couldn't get a boyfriend. She thought it was because her standards were too high, no boy could hold her attention for too long. Except Kai. He was different, she could feel it. She wanted to confess this to Caroline, but she knew how Care was overly critical. With both of them being lovelorn and Caroline swearing off men, Bonnie decided to keep her feelings about Kai to herself. But damn if Elena were here she'd have someone to tell, and get some supportive advice. She'll figure this out herself.

* * *

"I can't believe _you_ dragged us out here." The Parker siblings were walking down to where the campfire party was happening. They were near the woods, the stoners were all hanging back in the darkest parts of the woods, away from the bigger crowd that was closer to the bridge. Kai kept his eyes out for Bonnie. While the twins were complaining about being here.

When Joshua first saw Kai's bruised face he was furious. Once Kai brought up Bonnie and the bonfire party, which he and his siblings were invited to, Joshua went quiet. And for a second he saw a proud look on his mother's face. The twins were protesting against this, mostly Liv. Joshua demanded his kids go socialize with their classmates. Jo even offered to cover up his bruised jaw with makeup. Kai managed to convince Liv to come for the free beer, which she agreed to. Luke on the other hand, didn't care about free drinks, he was trying to avoid Kol Mikaelson who clearly wanted to bash him.

Kai knew if things got ugly with Kol he'd have to step in. He prayed it won't get to that. "Free beer, hot guys, and a break from the parentals." Everyone weighed what Kai said and then agreed. One by one they split up. Liv went to the kegs, Luke slowly made his way to the woods, Jo walked around looking for people to socialize with.

Kai was still searching for Bonnie and when his eyes found her, she took his breath away. She looked like a model with her perfect body in that cutout dress, and her beach wave hair. He wasn't the only one infatuated with her looks, guys circled around her, he knew they were all flirting trying to score one in with her. She smiled and laughed, keeping close to her blond friend, who was in protector mode. Kai wasn't sure any of this was a good idea, he doesn't belong here. Not with these people, hell he doesn't even belong with Valerie and her sisters. He'd like to have someone for himself, he wasn't sure it would be Bonnie though, she has so much to offer people. He was a nobody, and a loser.

This was his chance to turn around and head back home. As he got ready to do that, he heard a male voice calling him over. "Yo Parker, come kick it with us." Whipping his head around, he saw Tyler Lockwood with some girls, one of them was an angry blonde.

Kai was ready to decline this offer until she spoke up. "You came?" Bonnie Hopkins skipping over to him, leaving her admires alone with each other.

Now he had no choice but to stay. "Yeah, just arrived. Cool keg party." He said. Hands in his pockets not knowing what else to say. There were a lot of students, many of them watching him and Bonnie.

"Let's get you a beer, I want you to meet some folks." Bonnie grabbed his elbow and dragged him over to Lockwood who was handing out red solo cups to everyone. "Sarah, meet Kai." Sarah was a pretty girl, with bone straight black hair and big brown eyes.

She was definitely checking him out. "You're Luke's brother." Oh she knew Luke. "He and I have a few classes together, he's really nice. Liv, not so much." her tone was flat. Jesus, could Liv make anymore of a worst impression.

The other girls around them agreed, Kai assumes they are all underclassmen. "Sorry about her, she's a lot to handle." Sarah shook her head.

"She's a babe, so what." Lockwood decided to chim in boldly.

"You just wanna sleep with her." The vexed blonde that's been quiet finally responded. He noticed Bonnie giving her friends a sharp glare.

Tyler sighed innocently. "I like that she's a spitfire and she isn't easy." Kai wanted to sink into the ground as they spoke about Liv. "She's making me work for it." Bonnie gave Tyler a punch in the arm, Kai knew it didn't hurt him, but he wished it did.

"Okay come along, more people to meet outside of them." Bonnie tugged him along with her. She introduced him to everyone, the ROTC students, the Preps, Varsity Jocks, Band Geeks, Science Nerds, and the Student Council members. He probably met every single senior in their school, Bonnie knew everyone. They all respected her and it wasn't because her mom was their Principle, they all genuinely liked her. She was invested in every classmate, she knew details about them, and when she introduced Kai, she called him her friend. At the end of their tour, she brought him out in the woods, where all the burnouts hung. This is where he spotted Luke alone with another boy.

They were having a private conversation. "It sucks and everyone's waiting for me to have another mental breakdown."

"Are you?" Luke asked, tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear.

"I just wanna run away, get in my car and just start driving." Luke opened his mouth to say something. Bonnie began tugging him away, noting they were invading their privacy. As she was deciding which direction to go, Kai clutched at her and pointed to the bridge.

Once they approached the bridge, Bonnie took a deep breath then spoke. "That's Jeremy Gilbert." He figured. "I feel awful, like it must sucks to be the last member of your family. And living in the town where they all died, everyone whispering about you." Kai didn't care for his family, but he can't imagine losing all of them, especially his siblings.

Bonnie's hands rest on the base of the bridge. Kai put his own hand on top of hers. "You're a good friend." He told her, she had her eyes on the lakewater. "I saw you with everyone over there, they love you. They seem more loyal to you than Clarissa, Mutt, and Lockwolf." Bonnie burst out in a fit of giggles as he nicknamed her friends, he'd give Damon Salvatore competition.

She finally allowed herself to look at him. "You're just mad because Ty wants to bone your sister." He was grossed out by that yes. "Ty's not actually bad. He's a pretty good boyfriend." She stated casually.

Kai wondered. "An ex?" Bonnie should her head.

"Caroline's," Now he knows why she's green envy all the time. "He really likes Liv, she's really making him work for it." Bonnie continued.

"She has that effect on men. What about you?" he urged, lifting his eyebrow up at her.

"Me? I do not have that effect on men, I'm invisible most times." How is that even possible. "I'm always just a friend, nothing more."

Kai can't believe that. "You're smart, loyal, kind and super hot, not to mention you have interest in the dark arts. Men should be lining up to be your boyfriend." He told her, he was in disbelief that a girl like Bonnie would be struggling for a date.

She just shrugged, "I think it scares the boys away."

Kai just inched closer to her now taking his hand off hers and he softly reached under her chin, drawing her face closer to his own. "I'm not scared. I'm interested." Her green eyes flickered. She was clearly speechless at his bold attempt. Kai didn't know what he was doing except leaping and hoping she'd be impressed.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. Forcefully. With everything he had. With all the insecurity he'd always felt growing up, all the envy and bitterness he's had with his siblings, with all the hatred he felt for his parents. With all the admiration he felt for Bonnie. All these emotions were taking control of him.

But mostly with hunger and desire. Because for the first here with her, he had something all for himself. He was curious if she felt the same way.

"Kai..." She was pulling away from him.

"I am so sorry." He stepped away awkwardly. He fucked up.

She grabbed a handful of his hoodie and yanked him back. "No. I just needed to breathe. It felt good."

Suddenly she was kissing him, and the world behind them faded away. He began to drown in her. He'd never kissed a girl before, this was his first. 18 years old before getting his first kiss with a girl, who was so beautiful and perfect.

"You're a great kisser." She bite down hard on her bottom lip.

He didn't believe that at all. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her it's his first. "So are you." She gave him a bashful wink, before going back for another kiss. He never wanted to move away from her soft body pressed against hers as he kissed her as if his life depended on it.

Bonnie moaned against his mouth and kissed him back, frantically, her hands coming up to wrap around his shoulders, and tangled in his hair as he tilted his head to kiss her at a different angle, then another one, his tongue tracing over her lips and then over hers.

When it felt like hours had passed, Bonnie moved away, not without rubbing her nose against his. "You're pretty amazing Kai." Her hands rest on his chest. Kai stares down at her. Those emerald orbs stared into him. He wanted to be here with her forever.

Until he heard a loud scream, several feet from them. One of the voices he heard had to be Liv. Because trouble always follows that girl. Kai took Bonnie's hand not focusing on her expression and ran back to the party. Everyone was circled around the bonfire as two boys duked it out. Kai pleaded for it not to be Luke, and once he arrived on the scene he noticed it was the boy from the woods. Luke was near him though and it was just about to get uglier.

Liv tried to grab her brother's away from the fight, whispering to him. He pulled away and moved even closer. Bonnie couldn't see what was happening, she tugged on Kai's hoodie, as he was pushing to get a closer view.

Jeremy Gilbert shoved the other boy flat on his back, Kai could see clearly that it was Kol Mikaelson, the root of the fight. The loud gasp came from many of the folks around them, Bonnie included. "You're sticking up for that nancy boy?" Kol spat. Kai felt his life slipping away from him, he could only imagine how Luke was feeling.

Jeremy moved to stomp on Kol's chest. Kai could hear someone else screaming, yet he couldn't see who it was. "Fuck off Mikaelson, or else?" Kol was struggling to breath under Jeremy's thick boot.

Luke reached out and tried to pull him back. Jeremy was being quite persistent. "Come on, man." Jeremy didn't budge, in fact he pressed down harder. Kol was turning red.

Rebekah made her way out of the crowd, "Gilbert please you're killing him." She shrieked, she searched the crowd for help. While Luke kept tugging at his friend, Jeremy's glare was stone cold and no one was stepping in to stop him.

"Jeremy get off him." That loud voice was Matt, Sarah and Tyler were with him.

Without even looking towards them, he slowly got off. Sarah rushed to him. He snatched his arm away from Luke. His brother was looking hurt, Liv tried to get hold of him and remove him from the scene.

Rebekah was on the ground holding her brother, whose face was flushed. "You'll both pay for this. Fucking queers." He coughed, pushing Rebekah away.

Sarah seized Jeremy tight. "Walk away." Her voice was icy and Jeremy didn't try to defy her. He allowed her to lead him back to the woods.

Somehow Jo made her way to him and Bonnie. "We should go." She whispered, as Luke and Liv walked towards them. The mood was killed. Everyone slowly vanished from the circle, one by one people decided to call it a night. Kai looked down at Bonnie, she was scared and worried. Giving her one last look, he said nothing and walked away with his family.

This was an awful idea, he and his family would never fit in. He'd never be the guy for Bonnie, he could never be one of them. Kai just needed to get his head back on and focus on getting out of Virginia, away from everyone.


	6. M.O.N.E.Y.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of Ordinary People, the eight episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries
> 
> _Joshua Parker confronts Kai and Luke about Saturday, while dropping a bombshell that will change his family's life. ___

When Monday came, everyone was still talking about last Saturday night. There were plenty of whispers regarding Luke Parker being gay, and a few students from Grove Hill circulated the rumors by gossiping about Luke hooking up with local boys. Bonnie was completely accepting of this, she didn't want Kai to think she was a homophobe. But she knew people around school who were like Kol. Ben and his lackeys definitely were, many of the male athletes with the exception of Matt, Stefan and she'd hoped Tyler.

She just knew they'd give Luke trouble. But not if Jeremy was around. She'd never seen him so fired up like that before. Like he was going to kill Kol. He's been through a lot, and Kol crossed the line with Luke that night. She was glad to see him sticking up for his friend. She still hoped they'd be friends after all this. Bonnie couldn't keep her focus on one thing though. She was worried restlessly about everyone. She'd only spoken with Caroline over the weekend, due to their sleepover. She missed Kai, she didn't even have his number and he wasn't on social media, like his sister Jo. He went complete radio silence on her.

She walked the hallways, attending classes with Caroline. She noticed Kai was missing in all their classes today, Jo was on her own. Bonnie also noticed Liv in the hallways flirting with Tyler, but Luke wasn't with her. Kai and Luke were missing. After their AP English class, Bonnie cornered Jo to question her. "Is he okay?"

Jo's face was blank, giving nothing away. "Yeah, dad heard about what happened and wanted them to take a day. Male family bonding." _Oh that's nice._ Bonnie reached into her bookbag, pulled out a post-it and her pen. She wrote on it and handed it over to Jo.

"My number, if you don't mind giving it to Kai." she said sheepishly. This was her making a move.

Jo nods and takes it from her. "He'll call once his head is straight." She puts it in her handbag. "He likes you, he doesn't like people outside of his cult peeps." Bonnie was madly blushing. "You're probably the first girl he's…" Jo trials off, trying to hide a smile at her last words. "Well, just don't break his heart." Bonnie couldn't believe that. "Anyways, student council tomorrow, can't wait." Jo began to beam.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Have your homecoming ideas ready." Jo smoothen out her plaid skirt and quickly drew her hands through her neat hair and then strutted past Bonnie to make her way down to Mr. Saltzman's office.

Bonnie couldn't be Kai's first. She just couldn't be. _Oh boy_. Things just got complicated.

* * *

Joshua Parker was the worst father ever. And Kai knew some shitty dads in Grove Hill, like Tripp Cooke and Julian Tulle, the town's drunks and wife-beaters. While Joshua wasn't a drinker and never laid a hand on his wife and kids, he was verbally abusive to Kai since the day he was born, and he's been getting to be a lot more manipulative due to his thirst for money and power. Ever since Luke came out to his family, Joshua has been resentful towards him as well, almost more than Kai.

So when word got to him about the fight in the woods. Joshua hadn't spoken to his sons since Saturday evening, they had to find out from their mother that they weren't going to school and that their father wanted them to go with him out into the woods in Mystic Falls. Luke was nervous as fuck, Kai was bracing himself for the worse.

They ended up at the same spot Kai found Luke and Jeremy that night having their deep conversation. Joshua was by the blackened campfire, Luke and Kai side by side watching their father. It took seconds before he finally spoke up. "Mr. Mikaelson told us we were approved for the loan and the house is ready for us, we'll be moving to Mystic Falls this weekend." He brought them out here to tell them this. "There's gonna be some changes made once we move." Kai glanced over at Luke, who was shivering. "All of you will get jobs, and manage to keep a 3.5 GPA, or else." he threatened, refusing to look in their direction. "Luke, if I ever hear about you and some boy, so help me god your ass is out of here."

Luke was blinking rapidly, "He's your son," Kai decided to burst out. "You're supposed to love him, not kick him out because you're offended by people's opinions." Joshua's eyes snapped at Kai, but this time he wasn't backing down. "And Luke didn't do anything wrong. He made friends with an orphan boy, who has no family and no friends, that's not a crime. Kol Mikaelson is bullying them and all you care about is what Mr. Mikaelson tells you. You didn't even ask us what happened that night."

Kai doesn't know where this bravery came from. "I don't give a rat assabout what happened. Right now my foot is in the door, we will not go back to how things were. Your mother and I have discussed this, no more bullshit from any of you, including Liv, y'all need to get on board like Josie, or you can move the fuck out." Joshua wasn't playing around, for years he's struggled to keep a job, to stay afloat, to move out of this shit hole town. Now he's changing his social circle and class, he wasn't going to let his kids hold him back.

Luke stared at his hands, unsure of what to do with himself, "I'll stay away from Jeremy." Kai whipped around to Luke. He was giving up.

Either way Joshua was pleased. "That's right. You and Liv will get jobs and join a club at school. As for you." his father pointed. "Football."

Kai wasn't going to take this shit. "I have a job now." He lied. "Bonnie Hopkins, her cousin Lucy Bennett, has a paid internship at the Founder's Library, working in archives and doing research for her." Kai decided not to tell his father the job description to avoid judgement.

Joshua's face was surprised, "The Mayor's daughter got you a job?"

"I mean, we're friends, so." Kai shrugged, he watched the process of emotions act out on his father's face. Luke was also amazed by this.

"You and the mayor's daughter, Malachai. This is unbelievable!" this might be the only time his father was proud of him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not, right now. "This is good, Luke, take a page out of your brother's book, make real friends."

Luke frowned, as did Kai. Nethertheless if Joshua was serious about putting them out, it was more serious for Luke and Liv, since they were still sixteen. Kai and Jo turned eighteen back in June, they didn't legally need their parents for anything other than financial support.

Joshua was still very petty, he made the boys walk back home, as he drove into Mystic Falls town to meet up with Mr. Mikaelson about their new home. It was after 3:00PM, school was over. And all he wanted to do was go home and rest for tomorrow. Luke was quiet the whole walk back. He was disappointed. "You know you don't have to listen to dad, see Jeremy if you want, just be discreet."

Luke hesitated before he responded, "After Saturday I don't think Jeremy wants to talk to me anymore." He still had hopes for the two of them. "Plus he has a girlfriend in Boston, they're in love so."

Kai looked up into the sad, blue eyes of his brother. "Thought you two were just friends."

The brothers were getting closer to the house, and this conversation was almost over. "We are, but…" Luke caught feelings, of course he did. Jeremy might be the first boy his age that actually treated him like a person, regardless of his sexuality. "What about you and Bonnie? I didn't even know you and her were friends." _It's new,_ Kai didn't think they were until she started telling their classmates, then they kissed. Were they more than friends now?

"Yeah, we talked a couple times, then Jo told me about the internship, Bonnie put in a good word for me." At least he hoped she did.

"She got you the job basically." Not basically, it was only Monday, so Kai hasn't heard back from Lucy Bennett. He told Joshua this to get him off his back. "This is good, I think dad's happy to see you with a girl who isn't Valerie." His family seemed to think he and Valerie were a thing, he couldn't exactly tell them the truth about Valerie's sexual orientation.

As they arrived at the porch of their house, Kai could smell the meatloaf his mother was cooking. Joshua's car wasn't there, so maybe Kai could get some sleep for a couple hours before dinner. Luke went in to help their mother and he headed upstairs for a shower then nap.

In the darkness, he felt his way to the bed and laid down. He closed his eyes, there she was laying on him, their faces inches apart. Kai watched as she positioned herself; accepting him into her. His hard cock was surrounded by liquid velvet. As she started to rock back and forth, his pleasure grew greater, stronger. Her perky breasts bounced alluringly with her movements and he could see her stomach muscles contracting under her smooth skin.

Bonnie looked delighted with seeing the raw pleasure she was bringing him. And Kai felt things that were incredible. It was so intense and remarkable; as he slid inside of her, muscles grabbed him to prevent him from leaving. It was sensual and powerful and absolutely the most passionate thing he could have imagined.

Growing into something vast he arched his back, grabbed her and with an " _Ahhh, fuck,_ " his sperm left his body, shot after shot exploded from him. Bonnie kept it up even when she knew he was done.

As she was about to cum, Kai heard a loud knock and yelling. "MALACHAI, DINNER." He shot up, his eyes leaked water, and he was breathing heavy. The sound of his sister's voice frightened him. Looking down at his lap, in his wearing nothing but his sweatpants, he could see a sticky wet spot. He fell back in bed. That dream was spectacular, he never had one like it before. No girl had that sort of control over his emotion or libido. Yet Bonnie, well she was different.

After cleaning up, heading down for dinner, which their father was still absent for. Olivia shared the news to her daughters, Josie was ecstatic about the move while Liv complained, until their mother told them their father's requirements. Liv was stunned, she looked over at Kai and Luke to see if this was all a joke. Of course by this time Jo had her own news. "Well, I asked about working at the Hospital, but according to Ms. Hopkins they won't be hiring until next year due to renovated and new management." Olivia frowned at her daughter, this wasn't the new she was expecting. "Anyways I was telling my history teacher, Mr. Saltzman that I was looking for extra work, he asked me to join the tutor center, it's at least a paying gig. Plus I'll be busy with the student council."

While Olivia wasn't proud of this job change, she nodded. "At the very least, but still keep pressing for the hospital." Jo could sense the disappointment. Kai heard his phone alarm go off. His parents didn't allow phones at the table so he'd have to wait.

After everyone ate, Liv and Luke were clearing the table and cleaning up. Jo and Kai excused themselves and went upstairs, Kai could sense Jo wanted to talk to him, they headed up to his room, she closed the door behind her. Jo turned in a slow circle while pulling something out of her pocket, it was a sticky note. "Bonnie wanted me to give this to you."

Taking it from her, Kai looked at the piece of paper and saw numbers written in red ink, taking a closer look. It was her phone number on it. Kai gazed at Jo, his face was flushed. "Why?" After he walked away from her Saturday he wasn't expecting her to fuck with him anymore.

"She clearly likes you, a lot. I can't believe I'm saying this but don't fuck this up. She's actually a nice girl, who likes _you_. You're the one person in here that has a chance to be in the inner circle. To finally have friends, a girlfriend, and possibly a cool job." Jo was venting. Things must not be going well with working over the Mikaelsons, or anyone at Mystic Falls.

Regardless Jo was right, he did have a chance. Not only that but to prove to Joshua that he wasn't a nobody. That he was worth something. Kai pulled out his phone to put Bonnie's number in his contact list, as he opened it, he checked his email. There was something addressed from Lucy Bennett. Kai glanced at Jo before turning his back and walking closer to his window.

_Dear Malachai_

_I have been impressed with your framework history and enthusiasm for this position. I would like to formally offer you the position of Occult Archivist. Enclosed in this email is your working days, hours and annual salary. You will be reporting to the head of the department Greta Martin. Your expected starting date is next Monday._

_Look forward to meeting you,_

_Lucy Bennett_

Kai was flabbergasted, "I got the job." He whispered. "I got the job Josie." He turned to her. Jo's hand flew up to her face surprised. "I have to call Bonnie." Jo didn't even manage to congratulate him before he pushed her out to call Bonnie.

As he did, the phone rang three times before he heard her voice. "Hello." There it was the airy tone that seduced him.

"Bonnie, this is Kai."

She gasped loudly. "Oh, hey how are you? Jo told me you were with your dad today. We missed you in class." She announced, Kai wasn't sure who else missed him, but he at least knew she missed him.

Kai chuckled at her comment. "Lucy hit me back up, I got the job." She squealed for him, he could hear movements from her over the phone.

"That's awesome, I told her all about you. I think your essay impressed her." Kai had given Lucy some old research papers on Portland's mysticism. He knew it was the right touch, at least she knew he was a good researcher and writer, he was in AP English with her cousin. "You're gonna love it, and Greta is amazing."

The girl he was reporting to. "I'm pretty siked about it. My first real job." he did odd jobs like cleaning pools over the summer, fixing bikes, walking dogs. But this was official, and something in his interest. "And, my family is moving to Mystic Falls, possible by this weekend." He announced, this time she kept her shrieking low.

"Fuck, things are just moving for you. Hey if you need help, just ask." He might take her up on that.

With the bit of silence between them, Kai was reminded of that dream he had of her earlier. He found himself blushing, thinking about her riding him. "So about Saturday, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, you and your family were going through something major." She shouldn't accept his apology but yet she was. "I should warn you, many of the male students aren't accepting of Luke, a few of them were giving Jeremy a hard time." Kai closed his eyes and sighed, this was what he was most afraid of. "Matt is trying to keep many of them in line, especially since Jeremy's been through so much, but I'm worried about him."

Last thing Kai wanted was for Luke to have more on his plate, Joshua was already on his ass about being gay. Jeremy had been through enough, he'd hate to see him have to suffer even more. Maybe it was best if Luke and Jeremy kept away from each other, at least for a while. "Liv and I will deal with what comes Luke's way, I'll take Kol on if that's what it takes." Kai never stood up for Luke in the past, maybe it was time to change that.

"The Mikaelsons are getting powerful, I'm kind of scared about how much they've been taking over. Mr. Mikaelson and my dad are really close now, but something about the man rubs me the wrong way." Kai hadn't met him, but from everything Joshua has said, Kai knew he was scum.

Kai took a seat on his bed then answered. "My father is working for Mr. Mikaelson's dwelling development. In fact he has this whole plan to get in good with them, that's how we were able to get this new house so quickly. I don't trust any of this either." He confessed, the whole house situation was one big scam, _no one gets a loan and house in less than a month's time, yet Mr. Mikaelson could._ "Bonnie, I really like you." That part of the confession he wasn't expecting to tell. He definitely heard Bonnie heavily breathing. "I know it's been a week, but I wanna see you more."

"Same." her tone was low. "When we kissed it was magical for me. I never felt like that with anyone." She left him shivering for a few moments. "Look, once you're settled we can hang out, I know some cool places."

He swallowed and then cleared his throat before saying, "Yeah, it's a date."

"I'm holding to it." And that's how Kai Parker secured himself a date with the hottest girl in Mystic Falls. How did he end up so damn lucky.


	7. Woman

The second week of school went by quickly. Bonnie and Caroline were preparing for homecoming along with many of the girls on the student council committee. Bonnie possibly had a date, of course it was a date that she couldn't tell her friends about. Then again she wasn't sure why she was so afraid to tell people about Kai.

Over the weekend they stayed in contact, Kai informed her about his move. He was moving into the same area as The Martin family, where all the newly developing homes were located. It was a ten minute walk from where Bonnie lived. Sunday evening, she made her way over there with a _welcome to the neighborhood_ basket her mother asked her to bring over. Kai was uploading boxes with his brother, Liv and Jo were in the house setting the rooms up. And Mrs. Parker invited her inside for cake.

"You have a beautiful home," Bonnie said softly, as she surveyed the living room.

"Thank you, darling," said Mrs. Parker effusively from the kitchen, as she cut and plated several large slices of homemade chocolate cake. Jo and Liv whistled and clapped as their mother bustled into the living room with a tray of cake. "I'm so glad to have you over!" she gushed, beaming at her. "That's certainly something worth celebrating. Cake, anyone? Luke?"

Luke came in and clapped Liv heartily on the back, so that she nearly choked on a mouthful of cake. "Thanks mom," he said with a smile. Kai was still outside taking boxes out of the truck.

Bonnie stayed a while listening to Mrs. Parker, ordering her children around. And made enthusiastic conversation with Bonnie. Once it started getting late, Bonnie had to excuse herself. She really came over to see Kai, but got trapped by his mother. "And Bonnie, thank you so much for getting Kai that job. I'm so glad he met you." Bonnie nods to this. "Oh, you must stay for dinner."

She was ready to exit. "Mom, it's really last minute, her parents are probably wondering what happened to her." Liv voiced, Bonnie hadn't spoken much to her, but she appreciated the save.

"Well, yes. Next time then." Mrs. Parker pleaded.

"Next time." Mrs. Parker turned on her heel to get started on dinner. Liv was still in the living area with Bonnie, she tilted her head for Bonnie to look behind her. She narrowed her eyes and saw Kai, he was standing by the stairway.

She made her way over there and followed up the stairs. Immediately, as they came to the top of the stairs, and they found the bedroom door straight away, Kai unlocked it, and he gently pushed her inside the room.

The room was much smaller than her own bedroom back at the mansion. There was a wooden desk and chair at the end of the room, the desk containing nothing but a lamp on top and a bible with a journal in its bottom drawer. Next to that, an armchair, and a two-shelf bookcase with a sparse collection of books.

"Nice room." Bonnie said with a sportive grin.

"Mmhm," Kai said, looking intently at her.

Smoothing her hair down self-consciously she asked, "what was that?"

"Nothing. Just... this," sweeping her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

She was about to melt on the spot just then, and would have probably fallen straight to the floor in a puddle had he not been holding her so tightly. She wound her arms around his neck, her fingers flexing in his hair, wanting him closer even as he hitched her hips forward so that there was no space between their bodies.

He had just backed her up against a wall when she pulled back suddenly, with a breathless, "Wait."

"Wh... What's wrong?" Kai asked hoarsely.

"You owe me a date, remember?" she asked cheekily. "I'm not that kind of girl. And from what I heard you aren't either."

Kai stared at her disbelievingly for a moment, "What's that mean?"

"Jo may have let out that I'm your first." Bonnie said valiantly, wriggling underneath him. "First girl for everything." Part of Bonnie was pleased that Kai was a virgin like herself, that he wasn't with Valerie. But she knew he must be humiliated. "I wanna be your first."

"I'm an eighteen year old virgin who just got his first kiss a week ago." Ka muttered.

Bonnie regarded him carefully, "So what, you're a good kisser either way."

He opened his mouth, but couldn't find an appropriate response to that so he turned his attention to the door, where he could hear his father's voice. _Shit, he could not have his father meeting Bonnie._ "Don't hate me, but I need you to go out the window." Bonnie looked at him dubiously. "My dad's an asshole, plus no girls or boys allowed upstairs. And you're the Mayor's daughter."

Who knew that would bite her in the ass one day. "Fine." Kai moved and ushered her out the window. She turned her wide eyes up to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. Then, before Kai could realize what she was doing, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away before he could think to respond. "See you in class tomorrow." And with that Bonnie made her way back home.

* * *

The start of Monday was great, classes went well, Bonnie was bouncy and full of energy. She cornered Kai after chemistry and lunch when she managed to weasel away from her friends. He noticed Lockwood sniffing around his sister. The Sheriff daughter was hanging with another crowd of people that included Josette, and Donovan wrapped up with the Mikaelson girl. This was perfect because Kai had Bonnie bundled up with him in one of the empty classrooms.

"Are you excited about the internship?" Today was his first day working. He was nervous as heck. What if Lucy Bennett realizes he wasn't qualified enough for this position.

He jerked his head to the side. "Excited, more like anxious, I don't wanna fuck up."

When her lips touched his, he almost jumped. He lifted his free hand to her face to pull her closer. The kiss was slow and languid, she nipped at his bottom lip and Kai inhaled sharply, his hand curling in her hair and pulling her closer.

She pulled away. "This is what you've dreamed of. You'll do great," she muttered.

"You're right," he said, trying to keep his voice even as her clad breasts brushed against his arm. His stomach was in knots and grabbed his chin, pulling him in for another kiss.

This time, Kai wasn't holding back. With a growl, he let her push his back against the wall. He grabbed her hips and thrust upwards into her, making Bonnie gasp. He took advantage of her surprise to trace his tongue along her upper lip.

Bonnie responded by biting at him and pushing hard against his shoulders. Kai let instinct get the better of him. He abandoned her mouth for her throat and let his hands wander up the back of her skirt to pull her closer. A soft moan from her was all the encouragement Kai needed as he bit the spot he'd just kissed.

"W—wait, we can't," she breathed.

"Why not?" Even to himself his own voice sounded possessive and jealous. "Don't you want me?" He ran his teeth across the skin between her shoulder and her neck.

"I— I wanna do this the right way this time"

"This time?' Kai prodded.

"I hooked up with someone before." Kai took a couple seconds to let that process before the sadness kicked in. "We never went all the way. I just…"

"What?" he asked lightly, feigning nonchalance.

Her eyebrows scrunched down and together and she stared."I gave him fellatio," Kai just raised his eyebrows at her. "Look, he wasn't my boyfriend, in fact he had a girlfriend who was pregnant. I made the mistake of messing with him. I told myself I'd never get hot and heavy with a guy like that unless we were in a relationship."

Kai swallowed. "Besides the fact that you have far more experience than me. I can understand. I promise I'll give you that date." Kai realized something. Bonnie had bad taste in men. If the most she'd gotten was a hook up with already taken men, and watching her female friends have actual relationships. She couldn't score a proper gentleman who wanted her for more than her body. "But when we do get together I wanna do nasty things to you Bonnie Hopkins." Using all the self-control he had, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't wait to taste you."

He watched as her eyelashes fluttered, "Please don't say that," she whispered.

"My sincerest apologies." Kai shut his eyes and brought his mouth down to her cheek.

Kai and Bonnie hung out, arms wrapped around each other, just enjoying each other's company. Then their last class together, Rose-Marie started them on The Color Purple this week. When class and school was over, Kai bid his goodbye to Bonnie and promised her he'd text her after work.

Moments later on the front steps of the Founder Library, facing the wide double doors. He slowly pushed open one of the doors. Silence greeted him. Kai's footsteps echoed around the wide marble of the entrance hall as he steered inside of the doorway.

Moving as quickly and quietly as he could, Kai made for the stairs, footsteps clanking on the marble floor. The entire place was cold. The stairs, though, had green carpeting running down the middle, but left the marble on the edges exposed. The moment Kai reached the stairs, his footsteps faded away and he turned to find an opened office.

"Are you Kai Parker?," the pretty young girl greeted him as he walked in. She was already seated at her desk, with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Yeah," he acknowledged. "You must be Greta Martin." Greta had long curls, and high cheekbones. If he wasn't already with Bonnie. Speaking of Bonnie he noticed with a quick glance there was a picture of her on Greta's desk along with two other boys.

Greta must have noticed him staring. "That's my brother on the left, and that's Bonnie and her brother Jamie." There were a couple of photos with Jamie and Greta next to that group photo. Kai could guess that the two were dating. Greta sipped her tea before taking out a three ring binder. "Lucy's not in right now. I'll be training you for the next two weeks until she comes back in town." That's a bummer. "Today, you'll be filling out paperwork and tomorrow I'll give you the full tour of the archives in the back and how to keep it organized for Lucy and the townsfolk. I will not lie, this isn't all fun and games. Weird shit happens in Mystic Falls that people can't explain, sometimes Lucy works with the Sheriff." Kai perked up at this.

Her staring was making Kai nervous, he somehow managed to grab a seat and listened. "The staff member you're covering for is on maternity leave, she won't be back for a few months. Are you going to college after you graduate?" she asked him.

"Haven't really decided." he said, Kai really never thought he was the college type. What would he go for?

"I'm a recruiter for Whitmore College, it's an amazing school with plenty of curriculums, many of the Mystic Falls folks attend there. They have a great medical program, journalism program, my mother was a business major at that school. And of course I studied Occult, Ms. Sheila Bennett was my professor." Bonnie's Grams. "If you know Bonnie, then you know that's the major she chose. And Education." Now that was new.

Kai responded. "I might need the college tour."

Greta took a long sip of her tea and smiled. "One is coming up in November, I'll let Bonnie know you'll be going." Greta turned up her nose, unamused. "I have lots to do before closing up." She hands him the large and heavy binder. "The first packet in here, just hand it to me before you leave and the binder you keep, everything about the job is in there. I'd suggest you study that this week. It will come in handy."

Kai nodded. "Okay, thank you," he utters, Kai wasn't expecting any of this from her. And then he got his ass out of her office and closed the door behind him softly.

Standing in the emptiness of the hallway, Kai just realized he might have some interest in going to college. Joshua and Olivia never pushed him like they did Josie, Greta wanted to recruit him, and spent him off on a college tour with Bonnie. This might be the first time anyone took an interest in his future. Kai was really starting to believe he might fit in somewhere.


	8. Menswear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Homecoming, the ninth episode of the third season of the Vampire Diaries
> 
> _Everyone is left searching for a date, Kai plays matchmaker with Stefan and Bonnie confesses to Caroline ___

Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler were painting on the old Volkswagen bus. While the rest of the student council committee were hanging streamers around the school. Tyler handed Caroline the glitter gun to finish up. He was rushing them so they could go get lunch. But Caroline wanted to keep working on decorations. Leading Tyler to mention Liv and Rebekah, which then caused Caroline to drop the glitter gun.

"Wait what?" she asked firmly.

Tyler realized he said something horribly wrong. "Look Care, I'm umm, taking Liv to homecoming." Caroline blinked hastily.

Bonnie knew Caroline wasn't ready for this. For Tyler to move on yet. "I thought we were doing a group thing, me, you, Matt and Bonnie." Tyler's eyes downcast.

"I asked her this morning, it was spur of the moment, she's the new girl. I wanted her to feel welcome. Plus Matt's taking Rebekah."

Caroline looked at him in horror. Bonnie knew she was going to have to fess up about Kai sooner than later. Even though she hadn't asked him nor had he asked her. They did have a promise date, Bonnie thought they'd go to homecoming as their first. "I can't believe this" She moved to pick back up the glitter gun. "Fine, have fun. Bonnie and I will go together." This left her cringing.

Tyler threw up his hands in exasperation. He stormed off saying he had practice soon. Bonnie was left with Caroline, who was quiet. "Care, you know I love you but you have to move on. You and Tyler broke up over a year ago. He deserves to be happy, so does Matt. I know you love them both, but they have a right to date other girls."

Caroline was silent for a moment, and seemed to be mentally weighing her options. Finally, she said, "You're right." Maybe it was time to tell the whole truth.

Bonnie cleared her throat apologetically. "So about us going together." Caroline stood waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I'm taking Kai Parker."

"Really?" she chirped far too brightly. "Wait, are you two?"

"Well, er..." Bonnie and Caroline exchanged a brief glance, "It's new, we kissed a couple weeks ago. Then he and his family just moved to Mystic Falls, so we haven't had our first date yet."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Bonnie. "How are you just telling me this?"

"I was afraid to tell you. Kai's not like other boys from around here. He's different." Kai is someone Caroline would call a weirdo freak to his face. She was quick to judge, and she had a specific type, she loved those athletic boys, like Matt, Tyler, Stefan, even Damon that one time. Bonnie was far more open in her taste for boys, she really wanted to be happy and be loved. She felt like Kai could give her everything she'd dream for.

Her confession left her best friend pouting. "Well that's true. But Bonnie, I want you to be happy." Caroline put a comforting hand on Bonnie's arm. "I'll go to homecoming by myself."

"Ask Jeremy." Caroline was baffled by this request. "The rumors about him and Luke aren't true and he's being harassed, if you take him maybe some of the other kids will lay off."

"Very well," she said reluctantly, clasping her hands together. They went back painting the bus. Bonnie was pleased at Caroline's acceptance. Right now she just wants to secure herself a date with Kai for homecoming.

* * *

"Please be my homecoming date?" Standing close to him by his locker, was Bonnie Hopkins, beaming up at him.

"Wait, really?" Kai retorted.

Bonnie smiled triumphantly."Yeah, I already told Caroline we were going together, but I forgot to ask you to take me." _She told her friends about them._

Opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of what to say. "Bonnie, of course I'll take you." Homecoming was Friday night, normally Joshua didn't want any of his kids dating. But Kai knew that his father wanted them to rub elbows with the elites of Mystic Falls, so he'd allow him to go.

"Should we color coordinate?" Bonnie asked as she linked her arm with his.

Kai shot her a lascivious grin as they began walking the halls, which were almost empty due to school being out. "Why not, I bet you're into pink."

"Well, I do have this sexy little powder pink lace up dress, I've been dying to wear it." she replied with a glorious toss of her head. Kai had all types of images in his head of Bonnie wearing a lace up dress. "But you don't have to wear anything pink for me, keep it simple." Kai might have just the thing for this dance.

After school, Kai decided to meet up with Valerie at the grill, Bonnie was stuck at cheer practice and told him she'd call him later. Once he arrived he was met with a shocking reveal. There was his sister Liv, in a waitress apron taking orders at a booth from an elderly couple.

Making his way over to the bar where Valerie was making drinks, he had to ask. "When did you hire Liv?"

Valerie looked at him. "About an hour ago, she begged Kelly for the job. Sweet talked her way right into it." Valerie handed over a tray of drinks to her co-worker. "She told me you got some fancy position with the Mayor."

He shook his head. "More like his wife's cousin, she works at the Founder's Library, doing paranormal research, I started Monday." He informed her.

"Also heard about the big move from Liv. Did you plan on telling me any of this?" It's not like Valerie was someone he could text or call up. She didn't have a phone, and her father was an asshole if you'd call the house. Kai hadn't been by the grill in over a week, so they hadn't talked since last time there was a crowd.

"Sorry, things have gotten so crazy lately." He decided to break it down for her, from the party, the fight, his dad, the move and getting the job. Briefly mentioning Bonnie in-between. "My life changed so quickly in two weeks. New home, New job, a girlfriend."

"That is crazy, still she is the Mayor's daughter. Can't imagine Joshua's intentions with Mikael and the Mayor to be good."

"I'm staying far from it."

Stefan and Klaus entered the grill and made their way to the bar. "The usual?" Valerie asked them.

"Yep." Stefan turns to him, "Hey, you're Kai Parker, Bonnie's friend?" He asked, Kai just nods to him. "I never got to thank you for saving me from Tyler. You and Klaus really came through for me."

Kai shrugged. "Dude is a dick." Kai didn't care for Tyler, especially since the other man was lusting for his sister. "They're still giving you trouble?"

"Not anymore, Klaus seems to scare Ben and his friends off." Kai looked over at Klaus, who was making sure not to make eye contact with him. A strange fella, and even if Kai did wanna make friends, Klaus's brother Kol was bullying Luke. And it seemed like the younger man was out of control, with Mikael pulling so many strings in Mystic Falls, everyone was afraid of the Mikaelson family.

"Cool."

"I'm sorry about Kol." Klaus finally spoke. "He's a bit of a hot-head. But his feelings aren't shared with me and my sister." If Klaus was referring to Luke's sexality, he didn't say. "Rebekah spoke to him, but…" Stefan also wore a look. There was no talking to Kol, Kai realized that.

"Luke is tough, he can handle himself." he immediately said to conceal the oddity of the moment.

"So is Jeremy." Stefan piped up. "I'm just sorry to see him suffer more." It must be odd for Stefan, since his brother killed Jeremy's sister, who was also Stefan's girlfriend.

Klaus patted his arm comfortingly. "It will all work out." Stefan smiled in response and settled himself in the seat in-between Klaus and Kai.

Running a hand over her hair, "You guys are sad sacks at this point. Senior Year, the time of your lives." Kai raised his eyebrows and gave Valerie a stern stare. "I'm just saying stop all the worrying about other people."

Stefan shrugged. "You're right, what more do I have to lose." A thoughtful twinkle came over Stefan's face. "Valerie, come to homecoming with me?"

"Stefan, you know I'm a lesbian." Valerie stated, staring after him.

He nods, "I know, but I need a date, you deserve a good time. Plus they'll be plenty of single girls waiting to be enchanted by you."

The blue-eyed girl giggled, "I do have my eye on someone." she said cheerfully. "I'll go with you."

Klaus looked aggrieved by this whole scene. "Great, we just need to get Klaus a date."

The blond scowled. "No thank you, I'll be home enjoying my night with Oscar Wilde.

Kai snorted. "My sister Jo is looking for someone."

"There, it's a date." Stefan cried out happily. "Me and Val, you and Jo, Kai and …" Stefan paused, one eyebrow raised. "Who are you going with?"

He gave off a dismissive shrug and took a sip from his glass of pepsi. "Bonnie Hopkins."

Stefan's jaw dropped. "Principle Hopkins' daughter." This was the first time anyone had referred to Bonnie as the Principal's daughter rather than the Mayor's. "You are a brave man, the Bennett women are no joke. Lucy Bennett is the toughest of them, she broke my uncle Zach's heart." This was interesting information, he was already afraid of Lucy. And holy shit, did he just set his sister up on a date without even asking. He was in deep shit.

* * *

Kai was eager about homecoming. He kept it simple with black dress slacks, a white shirt, with a black jacket and white tennis shoes. He didn't have a formal suit, but he knew if things kept going well with Bonnie he'd need one. Joshua Parker was proud of him. It's a weird turn in their relationship, his father was no longer snarling at him, instead, singing his praises. So when the man heard about his homecoming date with Bonnie, he was over the moon, so was his mother. The real shocker was when he announced that Klaus wanted Josie to attend as his date. Jo wasn't mad, she was actually excited, getting close to Klaus meant getting close Esther.

His parents were irked that Liv was taking Tyler Lockwood, the former Mayor's son, Kai decided to convince them Tyler was still worth it, since he was connected in Mystic Falls and was rumored to be scouted to play football professionally. Luke even managed to get someone to go with him, Sarah Salvatore, that only made Joshua furious. Until last night when Kai heard his parents in the kitchen talking about Luke's sexuality being a phase and maybe there's still a chance he likes girls.

Kai scoffed, if it helps Luke, he'd cover for him. He and Bonnie agreed to meet at the dance, he still had to chauffeur his sibling and their dates in their Land Cruiser. First getting Sarah, meeting up with Stefan in the driveway with Valerie, who told Kai she had Nora and Mary Louise covering for her. Klaus hitched with them, since Stefan had a two seat porsche. They drove over to the Sheriff's place, Tyler was taking pictures of Matt and Rebekah in the driveway, on the side was Caroline with Jeremy. Caroline was not looking pleased at all to be there.

Kai glanced at Luke who was trying to keep his attention on his own date rather than Jeremy. Against his better judgment, Kai patted his hand awkwardly. Luke looked surprised but accepted his brother's gesture without comment. Kai told everyone to get back into the Land Cruiser so they can make it to the dance on time. All he thought about on the drive was Bonnie. And how he wished he could have picked her up, instead of meeting up with her. Sometimes being the older sibling sucked.

Once they arrived at the school, Kai quickly spotted a shady-looking bouncer lounging expectantly near a particularly adorned doorway and wasted no time in ushering the girls in first. After they all got inside, he inspected the decorations in the gym which were aesthetic, if not just a _tad_ tacky. It was kind of expensive, and everything was just… overdone.

It wasn't very long before Bonnie found them and was aching to dance with her date. Kai and Bonnie found themselves alone by the punch bowl, he started to whistle appreciatively, he spoke. "Bonnie."

"Kai."

Kai's eyes slowly moved up and down her body. "You look hot." Bonnie was showing off her curves and plump derriere in her dress.

Bonnie looked gleeful at him panting over her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kai stopped, glanced at the dance floor, then back at Bonnie. A challenging gleam appeared in his eye. "Want to dance?"

Answering with a secretive smile of her own. "Love to."

Kai smiled back and led her out onto the dance floor, pulling her into a hold that was very close to comfort. Bonnie allowed herself to settle into with him, the DJ was now playing _Get Lucky by Daft Punk._ Many people were dancing around them including Liv, Tyler, Rebekah, Matt, Stefan and Valerie. Bonnie was pushing up against him, Kai didn't know how to handle this and he wasn't the most skilled dancer. Thankfully, Jo showed him a few safe moves so he didn't humiliate himself.

"My, my, Parker. I never knew you were such a good dancer," said Bonnie, slightly breathless from their twirling about the floor.

Kai completely stopped for a second. He recovered quickly, then started the dance again, pushing her back a little from him so he could see her face. "Thanks, you're amazing of course."

Bonnie could feel the red creeping up into her face. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Kai looked at her disbelievingly for a moment, one eyebrow raised in amusement. He shook his head and pulled her back in. "Show me what you got."

"Seriously."

"Yeah."

To say Kai was not ready for Bonnie to throw it back on him, was an understatement. The DJ quickly changed the song to _Give Me Everything, by Pitbull and Ne-Yo._ Bonnie pushed back onto him, whipping her hair around, grinding on him from behind, and gently touching herself. He prayed that he wouldn't get hard in front of all these people. He tried not to look at anyone else but her. And boy, Bonnie was gorgeous.

"Bonnie, my dance?" asked Caroline, holding her hand out to Bonnie.

Kai willed Caroline to disappear.

"Sure," said Bonnie brightly. "I owe her." she whispered to him.

_Damn._ Kai knew Caroline wasn't very happy with having Jeremy as her date nor was Luke happy about it.

He watched detachedly as Caroline took Bonnie away from him.

Kai went and poured himself some punch, then took a sip as his eyes roamed the dance floor. Liv was grinding all on Tyler, it was disgusting. Rebekah was doing the same with Matt, many of the cheerleaders were complete showoffs, but none of them were as skilled as Bonnie, except for maybe Tiki. Kai searched for Luke, who was nowhere in sight, his date was off with her group of art friends. Stefan was on the date floor with Valerie, laughing and having a great time. He noticed Klaus was sitting it out, eyes watching Stefan, while Josie sat next to him looking defeated. Looks like their _date_ wasn't working out.

He looked out at the dancing couples again, and this time his eyes were immediately drawn to Bonnie. Her green eyes were shining as they twirled about the gym. She was easily the prettiest girl there. Matt moved over to them and said something and Bonnie threw back her head and laughed that delightful little laugh of hers. Kai felt a twinge of jeal–

"It's not polite to stare, you know," said Jeremy Gilbert, sidling up next to him. This part of his night would get weird.

Kai scowled, and then noticed the other boy's glower. He leaned over to Jeremy. "Don't know what you're talking about. Anyways have you seen my brother?"

"I don't know," Jeremy harrumphed. "He probably needed a breather from Sarah."

"He's not the best at faking it," Kai snorted, "He never was. I hate to see him do this to himself. Just to save face and not lose the only friend he's ever had."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him, puzzled. "I got no issues with Luke. He's the one avoiding me. I'm trying to help him."

Across the room, Luke scowled very hard and looked frustrated. He was dancing, or rather, lumbering about awkwardly with an exasperated Sarah, and seemed unable to leave in the middle of it.

"He's trying to protect you. You've been through a lot." said Kai. He smirked and waved his fingers at Luke's far-off menacing glower. "Right now, there's a lot going on at home for him. Our parents don't accept him, this date with Sarah is the only thing keeping him from being in the dog house again" he barked at Jeremy. "If you guys do continue hanging out, my dad can't know. Luke will be in deep shit."

"We can be discreet." Jeremy replied calmly.

Kai with a wicked grin walked away, Bonnie and Caroline fell in step with Kai once their dance was over. "I'm not finished with you. I want a slow dance."

Kai gave the lady what she wanted.


	9. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Our Town, the eleven episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> _The Bennetts host a Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser, the Parkers all attend and someone returns to Mystic Falls. ___

After the dance was over, the gang decided to head over to Mystic Grill for burgers. Bonnie and Kai rode over together, with Luke, Sarah, Klaus and Jo. Liv left homecoming with Tyler and the other guys from the football team. Kai was against it but Jo made him back down from fathering her. When Bonnie promised Liv was in good hands, he calmed down a bit. He really just wanted to focus on his own date.

The grill was quite empty, Kelly Donovan was there with a couple of waitresses cleaning up. Matt asked his mother to light up the grill. Kelly gave her son a sharp look, and told him to get his butt in the kitchen and help out. Oddly enough Rebekah offered to help out in the kitchen, which left a staggered look on Matt's face, as he ushered her along with him. Bonnie's friend Caroline was still shooting death glares about the couple.

Kai got pulled into a booth by Bonnie, sitting across from the green eyed girl, he quipped. "So Forbes and Donovan?"

Bonnie let out a deep sigh, "After her and Ty." _Yikes._ "It was brief, Caroline couldn't get over Tyler. Matt was really just her rebound, but he cared for her." Forbes really had jealousy issues. "She swore off boys though, she's just doing Jer favor."

"She should hang with Val, she dislikes all men."

"Clearly not all of them." Bonnie pointed out, glancing over at Valerie and Stefan by the pool table. They were enchanted with each other.

Kai was queasy by their display. "I think Stefan has that effect on most people." He could see Klaus burning a hole in Valerie's head, basically the whole night. The blond clearly didn't want to share his new best friend.

Bonnie chuckled as the waitress came over with two glasses of water. "Can we get two cokes please, and a large order of chilli fries." Bonnie ordered for them, reaching for her glass of water. "Matt makes the most amazing chilli fries, I promise you'll love it."

Kai watched her sip her water, thinking about how beautiful she was. "I had a really great time with you." This was true, his first dance ever. Kai never socialized with so many people in his life. Bonnie's group of friends weren't the worst people to hang with.

"Same here." she said with a smile. "Tell me, how's Greta treating you?"

"Well, I had no idea she was dating your brother." Kai looked at his watch, then added, "She's cool though, a bit of a hardass."

Bonnie grinned as the waitress came back with their drinks. "She's a perfectionist, very different from Jamie and Luka. Mom can't wait for Jamie to propose, she's like the daughter she always wanted." Kai could hear a lace of venom in her words. Bonnie took a sip of her coke before continuing. "I adore Greta, I just don't care so much for my mom's attitude."

Kai could relate, that's how his parents were with him and Jo. "You're both incredible. I just like you more."

Bonnie blushed slightly, "I like you too. It's kind of scary how much." she said breathlessly. "I know I'm asking to go slow, just to protect myself. Don't think it's because I'm not into you."

Bonnie Hopkins was the first girl to give Kai the time of day. He knew how she felt about him. "It's fine. I plan on seducing you. Romancing you. And finally deflowering you." Kai said wistfully, before sucking down his drink.

Bonnie froze, staring at him. This left Kai with a satisfied grin. "I like to see you try, Mr. Parker." she was still quite flushed.

* * *

September came and went swiftly. October arrived with a colder front. Bonnie and Kai were really in their honeymoon phase, late night texts, kisses in the hallways. Spending lunch together, sometimes with Matt, and Rebekah. As great as everything with Kai was going. Her friendship with Caroline had hit a bumpy road, the two haven't spoken much since homecoming. Bonnie was always busy with Abby and Rudy, who planned a fundraiser the same night as Caroline's birthday.

It was mandatory for her to go. Kai told her he would be there as well, with his family. That scared her, she never met Joshua Parker, and from what Kai tells her, the man was a nasty piece of work. Bonnie just hoped Olivia Parker would keep her husband in line, the older woman already adored Bonnie. She also prayed her father didn't embarrass her in front of her boyfriend.

Bonnie was in her bedroom, picking out a white beaded strapless dress with satin pumps. She opts for a tight high ponytail with her face beat and orange lipstick. She twirled around in the mirror to see if this was a finished look. So caught up, she didn't notice Greta Martin standing by the doorway.

Bonnie put a smile onto her face for Greta. "Please tell me you are not trying to look sexy for the Parker kid?" her friend asked, curiously.

Patting down her dress, Bonnie nods, "We're dating, it's new."

Greta let out a snort, "Wow, Bonnie Bennett Hopkins, dating. This is a first." She replied in a surly tone, "I wish Jamie was here to see this."

Bonnie's lip thinned. "So he can give Kai the _talk._ " Jamie once did that with Jeremy, when he heard about Bonnie making out at a party. She had to reassure her brother that she wasn't dating little Gilbert.

"He's just looking out for you. Anyways I did mention Kai to him." _Of course she did._ "Good things, I think he's a nice guy, kind of weird. But he's perfect for you." As much as Bonnie hated Abby for liking Greta more, she couldn't help but love the other girl. She was the big sister Bonnie always wanted.

Bonnie bit her lip with almost uncertainty. "I really like him. We're taking it slow, but sometimes I just…" she wanted to jump Kai.

Greta looked around. Only when she was sure no one else was near the room, she said, "You guys aren't having sex yet?"

"Only in my dreams." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Greta's face was mild. "You have all the time in the world for that." She extended her hand to Bonnie. "Come on, the dinner guests are arriving. The Parkers are downstairs."

Bonnie looked murderous, her focus entirely on Greta. "And you're just telling me."

Once in place, Bonnie allowed her friend to take her arm as they descended the grand staircase. Her heart was racing little, but she couldn't figure out why. Then the reason became abundantly clear. _Hopkins and Parkers were all gonna be in one room together._

Bonnie and Greta came down the last few stairs and began welcoming their guests. Bonnie could see the Sheriff with Carol Lockwood, Zach Salvatore, his wife Gail, and Sarah, without Stefan. Tyler and Matt with a few other members of the football team. Bonnie noted Caroline was missing from the event. Deciding not to let it get to her, she went on shaking hands and engaging with people. She couldn't wait to get a drink. A good, strong drink. How long were cocktails supposed to last?

After mingling with countless Mystic Falls folks interested in the connections, and befriending the Mayor's daughter for personal favors. Bonnie made her way over to her parents who were engrossed with the Parkers.

"I'm telling you Mayor Hopkins, the town will triple the profits. College graduates from Whitmore are gonna start moving in, getting ready to start a family." Joshua Parker drawled, "I've seen Mrs. Mikaelson's business model. The hospital is gonna be a real money maker."

Running his thumb along the carvings of his glass, Rudy Hopkins nodded his head, "She's a smart woman. When I took this town back, I was worried it wouldn't flourish. Mikael and Esther, really came through with that shareholder Lucien Castle."

Bonnie reached over to her family. Kai's eyes moved from his father's to Bonnie. Her jaw almost hit the ground, Kai took her hand, kissed it, and wrapped her hand around his arm. "Mom, you remember Bonnie." Kai said without preamble.

Luke, Liv, and Jo, were all staring, mouths open. Olivia Parker spoke up, "Bonnie, it's so wonderful to see you again. Mr. Mayor, your daughter is a delight." she gushed, this left Abby and Rudy pleased.

Bonnie and Kai both smiled indulgently. "No, Mrs. Parker is a darling host."

Olivia patted Bonnie's arm. "Joshua and I must have you over for dinner. Especially since you and Kai are dating." Olivia made a shooing motion with her hands.

Rudy's eyes hardened at her words. " _Dating_ , Bonnie didn't tell us." She shrugged negligently, when would she have the opportunity.

Bonnie noticed how oddly quiet Kai's father was being, cringing under her father's glare. Meanwhile Abby pulled back from her husband laughing. "Isn't it wonderful to see the kids getting along so well." As her mother made that statement. Sarah Salvatore and her parents walked by. "Gail, how are you?"

"Can't complain." Bonnie could feel the tension switch from Joshua and her father to Zach and Rudy. The Salvatore's were enemy number one since Damon murdered Elena. As Principal, Abby tried to keep a standing relationship with Gail and Sarah, due to them being the few black women in Mystic Falls, along with the Bennetts and Martins.

"Joshua, please join me in my study. Mikael and Lucien have arrived." Joshua and Rudy both excused themselves from the group. Abby also excuses herself, as she needed to speak with the Sheriff.

Olivia and Gail were engrossed into a topic of Christmas season. And Zach awkwardly stood by his wife.

Kai's voice was low, "Bonnie-"

"Luke, let's make our rounds, how about it?" Sarah frowned, rubbing her arms together.

Kai gave Luke a pointed look and allowed Sarah to lead his brother into the crowd. Liv decided to do the same, making her way to Tyler and the football team. All but leaving Jo.

Bonnie smiled pleasantly at the brunette, hopefully giving herself an air of dimness. "So what if everybody's pairing off into couples. I'm better off on my own." Bonnie clucked her tongue sympathetically. "I think Klaus is…" Jo shook her head trailing off. "Doesn't matter," She dismissed herself, muttering about finding a bathroom.

Kai and Bonnie were finally alone. Bonnie led him down the hall and into the first unoccupied room. As they entered, Bonnie locked the door. She walked over to Kai and pulled his hands into hers. "I missed you so much."

Kai kissed Bonnie instead, pulling her in tightly so that her body was flush against his. She couldn't resist him, and after a long moment she pulled back to breathe. There was a pink flush across her face. He took this as his chance to have his hands roamed across her front, caressing her full breasts through her dress.

He kissed her again, fiercely, possessively. Bonnie broke the kiss, flushed. Kai smiled at her, faintly, that pained amused smile. "What is it about you, Bonnie Hopkins?" he whispered, his hand stroking her lower back. "Why can't I get you out of my mind?"

"I feel the same way," she answered in complete honesty. "I think about you all the time."

"I just know I want to taste you," he said, pushing her down to sit in a chair. She was shaking her head, slowly. "Yes. Just let me... Maybe I can stop thinking of you in class, and maybe Alaric will stop noticing how obsessed I've become."

Bonnie gasped. "Did he say something?"

"No." Kai said as he knelt in front of her. He kissed her knee and stroked the outside of her thigh through her dress. "He just gives me a look, like he knows I'm undressing you with my eyes in class."

"Fuck, Kai" Bonnie puffs. "I do it too."

Kai kissed his way up along the inside of her thigh, inching up her dress. "I want you all the time." he whispered along her skin. He worked his way up to her white lace thong and nipped at them gently. Bonnie gasped, hands tightening on the chair and her entire body tensing up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, frightened.

"I said I wanted to taste you," he murmured against her thong. "I meant it."

"But..."

Kai looked up into her eyes. "I could never hurt you, Bonnie. I could never force you to do what you didn't want. But let me. Let me make you come."

Her lip trembled slightly. "What if.. I just don't want to get hurt again."

Kai stroked her thighs gently. "I'll take care of you, Bonnie, I will."

For some reason, Bonnie could tell that he was being honest with her. She tentatively nodded and forced her body to relax. She lifted her hips when Kai pulled her thong down to her ankles and then completely off of her body. She was otherwise still dressed, and so was Kai. Her roiling stomach calmed a little at that realization.

Kai tilted Bonnie's hips and slid them forward slightly so that she was perched on the edge of the chair. Delicately, he pressed kisses to the insides of her thighs and edged them apart. He knelt between her legs, basking in the scent of her. He kissed his way up bald beaver, then licked the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Rouse by Bonnie's gasp of pleasure, Kai held her hips still and then went in to lick at her clit. Her initial squirms of unease soon turned into mindless bucking beneath his mouth. Her hands were clutching the chair, knuckles grip and her back was arching.

Taking a break to delay the inevitable, Kai gently removed her hands from the chair. "Here..." He repositioned them to her own breasts. Her eyes were glazed over in passion, lips parted.

Ducking back beneath her dress, the scent and smell of her already had gotten him rock hard, and the mental image of that almost made him come. He swirled his tongue around her swollen clit, hearing her throaty moan. Shifting position so that he could finger her, Kai looked up. She was indeed caressing herself through her white dress, and his breath caught.

Kai leaned in and kissed her, tongue sliding into her slack mouth. His fingers increased speed as her hands moved to tangle themselves in her hair. She was wet, slick against his fingers, and he moved with practiced precision.

Bonnie writhed beneath Kai's hand, knowing she needed something but not knowing what it was. When he moved to kiss the column of her throat, she found herself panting. "Yes, yes... Oh God, yes... I need..."

"Come for me," Kai whispered against her ear. He could feel her body begin to tighten around his fingers. "That's it. Just like that. Come for me, Bonnie, let go..."

And then she came with a sharp cry, shuddering around his fingers and clutching him tightly.

Kai held her until her breath evened out.

"That was amazing," Bonnie whispered, her chin tucked into the crook of his neck. "Wow."

Grinning madly, Kai dropped a kiss onto her neck. He watched Bonnie stretch out languidly, almost catlike. "You were so sexy. I can't wait to do that again."

"Mmm... All right, then." She looked about for her thong. She found them and on impulse pressed them into Kai's hand. "You keep these."

"Really?" Kai drawled, smirking. He felt immensely pleased with himself.

"You can taste me anytime."

"Let's head out before they come looking for us," Kai said, nodding at her before turning and leaving.

She watched as he opened the door checking to see if the cost was cleared.

Bonnie followed after him, as the couple turned a corner in the halls, the first person they ran into was Lucy Bennett.

Long brown hair, straight down her back. Sheer black dress showing off her long legs. And a bright smile plastered on her face.

"There you are cuz," Lucy greeted Bonnie with enthusiasm. "Come give me a hug."

Lucy scooped her cousin into a big hug. "Oh my god, it's been so long." Pulling back, Bonnie hadn't missed the expression on her cousin's face, but kept her tone light, for the time being. "This is Kai, Kai Parker."

Lucy gilded beside him. "My new employee, didn't know you and him were…"

"It's new." Kai said cautiously. "Bonnie is really amazing."

Lucy's smirk became larger as those words exited his mouth. "I guess I picked the right time to move back into town."

Bonnie's jaw dropped, for the second time tonight. "Wait are you serious."

"Moving into Gram's old house."

Bonnie smiles. "This is the best news I've heard all year."

"I'm counting on you two lovers to get me caught up on everything that's happened while I was gone." A smirk graced Kai's features and Bonnie realized what Lucy said. Her cousin continued, "Malachai, I'll be expecting you in my office tomorrow. It's time you learn about the underbelly of our town." Lucy said provocatively. Bonnie could see fire in Kai eye's, Lucy always had that effect on people, mainly men.

It's good to have all the Bennett women in Mystic Falls again.


	10. Anobrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Out The Dead, the thirteenth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> _Caroline delivers some disturbing news to Bonnie, and Kai discovers the truth of Mystic Falls from Lucy. ___

Bonnie never gets worried about anything. She tries to be cool and calm about everything in her life. Except when her parents remarried. Or when Jamie left and joined the army. Worse was when her Grams died. Bonnie would usually hide away, she stays locked up in her room crying and listening to sad songs. The first person to always check on her was Caroline. The blonde would beg Bonnie to get out of the house, to come over for a sleepover, or get out of town for a spa day. Meanwhile Bonnie would never hear from Elena, the other girl would claim she was giving Bonnie space. When Bonnie opens up her social media, she'd find pictures of Elena with Stefan and Damon hanging out at the mall or at her parents' lake house with Aunt Jenna and Mr. Saltzman.

Soon Bonnie realized Elena was just selfish, and never cared much for her, except as her black friend who was a disposable accessory. Bonnie was only good enough for Elena because her father just happened to be the Mayor and mother was the school's principal. Soon enough Bonnie made her own friends outside of Elena. Greta and Luka Martin were her saving grace. Greta also introduced Bonnie to other black girls in the area so Bonnie was no longer alone. Her friends never judged her for seeking out her own people, minus Elena who thought Bonnie shouldn't associate with peasants beneath her. Bonnie realized that it was only a matter of time before her and Elena's friendship came to a striking end.

One thing she never thought would happen was her and Caroline having a falling out. Because that was just unlike Caroline to ignore her, that was Elena's move. This time Bonnie knew this was her fault, she's been so focused on dating Kai and Lucy's return, she hasn't reached out to Caroline, and forgot her birthday.

"Bonnie, Caroline's here." her mother bellowed from downstairs.

This was surprising, it didn't take her too long to rush downstairs, not even bothering to change into some clothes. With her robe and face mask still on. Bonnie made her way down into the parlor and she saw Caroline's with a grimace look on her face.

"Hi." Her voice was soft but her breathing seemed jagged.

"How are you?"

Bonnie could practically see all of Caroline's emotions in every inch of her face. "My dad died last night."

Bill Forbes was Caroline's rock even after her parents split up because the Sheriff found out about his affair with another man, named Steven. Caroline didn't care, she loved her father more than anything, a lot of that was due to her mother giving her a hard time growing up and Bill on the other hand being her support system.

"Care, I'm so sorry. What happened?" Carefully, Bonnie ushered her into the living room and the two sat side by side on the sofa.

Caroline didn't answer her, she just drew her knees up to her chin, closing her eyes. Bonnie noticed her shoulders were shaking, she soon saw the tears falling out of her friend's eyes.

Slowly and softly, Bonnie brushed her long wavy blonde hair away from her pale face. Caroline didn't look at her, just stared straight ahead. When she did speak, her voice was low and unearthly, "He was murdered."

Her response caught Bonnie by surprise. "Murdered?"

She ran her hands through her hair and stood up. "Dad came into town for my birthday. Just him, at first he said he was only staying for a couple days. Then he was here for at least two week. I asked mom what was going on, she told me that he and Steven broke up, he needed a place to crash." she breathed on a sigh, "Last night, mom came home, covered in blood. She found his body outside the sheriff station, someone killed him and placed his body there for her to find."

Bonnie just frowned teary at her friend. Fear knotted in her stomach at that moment and she felt sick. Bill was a founding family member like the Gilberts and Lockwoods were, this was going to open up old wounds for everyone.

"Listen, Care" she sighed and spoke softly. "Stay over this weekend. We can watch whatever you like, hang around, I'll tell Lucy to come over and Greta too." Caroline thought the world of Lucy Bennett. Everyone in town did, except maybe Gail Salvatore and her father.

Caroline nodded lightly. "I'd like that."

Bonnie made her way back to her friend's side, touching her face. Caroline's eyes were stung, her vision was getting blurry as she stared back into those green eyes. This wasn't the reunion with Caroline she was looking for, and she regretted that it had to be this way.

* * *

"Holy shit."

Lucy Bennett, his boss growled to herself, as she was reading something off her phone. "Greta, get in here quick." The other girl raced into the room where Kai and Lucy were working at.

Frustrated Lucy ran a hand through her long length brown copper hair, staring out the bay framed window. "I got Bonnie's text. Is it true?" Greta's voice was hurt.

"The sheriff just released a statement to the town." She muttered while her teeth clanked against each other. "William Forbes was murdered in town last night."

Kai perked up suddenly, "Forbes, as in sheriff and Caroline?"

"Caroline's father, he was a founding family member. Lucy, you don't think?" Greta's eyes flashed dangerously and Kai looked over to see Lucy struggling to find words.

Sighing, the older woman looked down. "Probably, according to the Sheriff Forbes, Bill was only in town for three weeks. Had to be someone who knows his history, had to be the same person."

Kai had no idea what was happening in front of him. The two women spoke as if he wasn't there. His mind lingered on Forbes being founding family members, like the Gilberts, who were almost extinct except Jeremy. Did this have anything to do with them.

"You two know what's going on, don't you? More than anyone else? What happened to that Gilbert girl, does it have something to do with Caroline's dad?"

Greta licked her lips but her mouth had gone so dry that there wasn't any saliva. "Should we tell him?"

Lucy nodded, though she grew concerned. "Not just that but this might have something to do with your high school burning down."

Kai leaned back in his seat, his dark eyes danced over her face, studying her. "I signed up for something else didn't I?" His work studies at the Founder Library was getting more interesting. Greta gave him books on the Mystic Falls Founding Family, as well as the history of Grove Hill. Lucy had given him a journal written by Johnathan Gilbert, she'd been testing him, this wasn't some internship on supernatural theories. These women were working on cold case mysteries that've been happening in Mystic Falls for decades.

"Tell me the truth" he prodded. "What do you two actually do here?"

Greta took a deep breath, standing closer to his desk. "Sheila Bennett, started looking into the strange killings that's been happening around our town, between Mystic Falls, Whitmore and Grove Hill, people have been killed and the killers have never been found. It seems like it's related to the Gilberts, it's like they're…"

"They're cursed." Lucy admitted. "Our families first came here working for the Gilberts back during slavery." Kai swallowed as she spoke her truth. "Johnathan Gilbert raped our great great great-grandmother Emily Bennet, while having an affair with another colored woman named Pearl Zhu. This could have led to his downfall. Neithertheless Sheila started researching the family history with us and the Gilbert, found some incriminating stuff on the Lockwoods, Forbes, and Salvatores. Incest, rape, murder-sucide, even cannibalism." Greta glanced over at him, she looked anxious.

"So you hired me because?" he spoke up when several seconds had passed in silence. Kai's patience wore thin the longer Lucy remained quiet. "Lucy, why am I here?"

"Not because of that silly little essay you wrote in the sixth grade." she said to him quietly.

Kai looked comical in his confusion.

"Sheila had a file on your family. On the Parkers in Portland. They are the only family not from Virginia that she had anything on. When Bonnie gave me your application, I did a background check. Sheila was investigating your family too."

He tore his gaze away from the pair.

"We don't know much yet," Greta interrupted, her face was bright red. "There's just so much we haven't gotten through. The Maxfield family and St. Johns. Maggie was working on that, but now that she's gone back to Whitmore."

Kai didn't know much about the girl he was covering except she had a kid recently. "Listen, Bonnie can't know of any of this. Not her or anyone else. Just the three of us."

His head was pounding, "Why me?"

"You remind us of someone." Kai stared at Lucy and Greta hard.

His right hand stroked the arm of the chair as he responded. "Who?"

"Damon Salvatore."

Kai took a shuddering breath as the coldness hit him.

* * *

Kai couldn't sleep, it's been a week since Lucy and Greta gave him that awful news. He attended Bill Forbes funeral with his family. It was cold and damp, Sheriff Forbes and Caroline had the whole town attending, many of the townsfolk shared wonderful stories about the family. Kai couldn't help but think negatively about this whole ordeal, Mr. Forbes must have done something to get him killed. He believed all the founding family had blood on their hands except the children. But he didn't want to get involved. He didn't want to get himself wrapped up into this mess that could lead to him getting killed as well.

Kai wanted to quit on Lucy, he wanted to forget everything she told him. Except she had information on his family. Somehow Sheila Bennett was looking in on the Parkers. His father never told him why they moved after the twins were born, and what made his parents decide to move to Virginia, on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Their home and life in Portland was much better than Grove Hill.

Now Kai believes his father was running away from something and someone. His curiosity was getting the better of him. When he saw Jeremy at Forbes's funeral, he could see the pain and hurt in the other boy's face as he stood by Mr. Saltzman's side. He also watched Bonnie with her own parents, the girl cried on her mother's shoulder as Caroline sang a song for her deceased father. Everyone was mourning the death of Bill Forbes as though he were their own family member. Kai really didn't want to dig deep into this. It was affecting his relationship with Bonnie, the two haven't spoken to each other since Mr. Forbes died, just a text message here and there.

Kai didn't want to keep this secret from Bonnie. But how could he tell her this.

Once it was after midnight, he made his way down to the kitchen. When he arrived he saw Luke placing the kettle on.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Luke called out, miserably.

Kai took a seat at the table, shrugging his shoulders. "Been a rough week." Even though it was Sunday, Kai knew he had to make his decision in the next 24 hours before work tomorrow.

Luke turned slightly and glanced down at his older brother. Then he offered him a tiny skewed smile. "Jer… I mean Van Gogh told me you spoke with him." Kai picked up on the codename for Gilbert.

"Just making sure no one gives you a hard time." he replied honestly, rubbing his forehead.

Luke brought two holiday mugs to the table before turning the heat off the kettle - right as it was about to whistle. "Thanks, we're on good terms again. Jo got me that tutoring gig, he needed help in Trigonometry. We mainly hang at Alaric's spot, he knows the deal, he's cool with it."

Kai thought that was pretty nice of Mr. Saltzman, he probably doesn't want Jeremy to be alone anymore. He watched the steam rise from the mug as Luke poured the water. "That's good, I'm glad things are working out for you."

"Dad's not on my case as much. I told him about Rebekah Mikaelson asking me to tutor her, he's probably planning our wedding." Luke muttered, cupping the warm mug in his hands.

Kai snorted at his brother's words and watched him take a seat in the chair beside him. "Double wedding with me and Bonnie probably."

Luke nodded and chuckled. "He'll never understand us. He won't try nor will mom. I can't wait to leave this backwards ass town."

"What about Jer… Van Gogh?"

Luke took a sip of his tea and frowned. "He has Anna in Boston, waiting for him."

"You knew that, he didn't string you along." Kai told him. "He's straight."

"Maybe not."

Kai took pity on his brother. "Luke, what's going on?"

"Jer." The shortened name sounded heavy from Luke's mouth. "He kissed me last night." Luke's disappointment was palpable, though he continued. "I was completely caught off guard by him, at first but then he did it a second time-"

"If dad finds out, you're fucked." Kai interrupted, eyes burning as he glared at Luke. "I'm only looking out for you. Cut ties with him, move on. You got another year and a half with mom and dad, Jo and I won't be here next year to protect you and Liv. Be smart about this."

Luke frowned, his lower lip beginning to tremble. "Fuck any chance of me being happy. Meanwhile you get the Principal's daughter, Liv is dating a fucking cornerback, and Jo lapping it up with Kol Mikaelson."

Kai's face was flushed, and he was suddenly angry, "Josie and Kol?"

Wiping at his eyes, Luke stood from the table. "Who do you think she's tutoring in history for Mr. Saltzman." he told his brother, as started out the kitchen window. "The three of you get to be daddy's little angel and I'm left being the outsider because once again I like a boy."

Kai finally stood up and grabbed his brother's elbow. "Luke, I'm sorry man. It's not fair, but for what it's worth. I hope things do work out between you and Van Gogh." he offered up a smile.

Removing his gaze from the window, Luke nodded.

Kai had a feeling he would soon have to come face to face with Kol Mikaelson. At least now he knew his answer for Lucy Bennett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. Kai knows the truth. Jo is datings Kol Mikaelson. Jeremy finally made a move on Luke. Bill Forbes has been murdered and his death could be connected to the Gilbert families murders, like Jenna, John and Elena. Next chapter Kai struggles with the truth and Bonnie notices a rift between them.


	11. So Far (It's Alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous Liaison, the fourteen episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> _Bonnie and Kai attend the Mikaelson's Ball, Bonnie reveals so shocking information to Kai ___

"So are you going?"

Stretching her arms above her head, she tossed a small smile at Kai. "Parents are making me."

He looked unsurprised at her words before nodding. "Same, Joshua buying me and Luke new suits with the handkerchief in the pocket. He got his first advance last week and he's been spoiling Josie with gifts now that she's dating Kol."

The news about Kol and Jo's relationship hit the grapevine about a couple weeks ago. Caroline returned from her spa weekend with her mom, gushing about all the gossip she'd heard on social media. Rebekah was giving uneasy eyes about the whole thing, it was clear to many of the others how much Kol was just a rich asshole. Bonnie couldn't understand why Jo would date someone like him, she was at least better off dating Klaus.

"Caroline's annoyed that Sheriff Forbes is demanding her to go there dateless, and Matt's actually the only one excited, I figure he's trying to impress the parentals." Bonnie was surprised at how _in love_ Matt and Rebekah were. The passion that was burning so hot between her and Kai had cooldown, the couple had been so busy lately they haven't had any alone time together. "Anyways how's the internship with Lucy, you haven't spoken about that in-"

Her words were cut off by a shriek of laughter.

The incoming of Sarah, Stefan, Valerie, and Klaus. Bonnie noticed the quartets were making their way over to them.

"Kai, Bonnie, how's it going?" Sarah hopped over to their booth, while her cousin grabbed a chair and pulled in. Valerie pushed her way into Kai's section, while Sarah sat next to Bonnie and Klaus grabbed another chair next to Stefan.

"We were talking about the Mikalson ball for this Saturday. Whole town's gonna be there, right Klaus?" Kai answered.

Klaus went to say something but noticed Sarah out of the corner of his eye. "Not everyone."

The blonde next to Kai perked up, "What, Stefan and Sarah can't come because Damon killed that Gilbert girl."

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed at Valerie's harsh words. While everyone else studied the blonde before deeply sighing. "Yes that. Mother thinks Stefan is a scandalmonger and Sarah is a tramp, she also hates that Zach carries himself as a scrounger and Mikael dislikes how liberal Gail is." Klaus ran a hand through his hair, the icy exterior he usually displayed melted away.

Bonnie bit her lip and noticed that Stefan's eyes were attracted to the movement.

"Doesn't matter, we weren't trying to go anyways. Rather hang out with Val instead." Klaus's head snapped up in surprise at Stefan's statement. "We're going over to Whitmore, there's a keg party happening. Also Jesse keeps asking for you Bonnie. And Enzo wants you to text him, he has some news to tell you."

Panic began to build in Bonnie and she wasn't sure why. Except now she had to explain to Kai who these men were and why they kept asking for her.

Sarah however, started to smile. She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "While you all have the time of your lives doing keg stands and tasting old wine. I'll be in DC for my art show, Jeremy actually agreed to take me."

"He did?" Kai asked, gaze sharpening on her.

Sarah shrugged innocently, meeting his stare and smiling. "Yeah, he's been having a hard time. I heard that he and Anna split up. I think she cheated on him or something. I think the art show will cheer him up."

When Bonnie raised her eyebrows at Kai, he chose to ignore her. "Are you being forced to take anyone, Klaus?" Bonnie asked, watching Kai still.

Valerie snorted into her hands, "Klaus's a stick in the mud. Who'd ever tolerate him." Klaus's cheeks flushed shooting a glare at Valerie.

Stefan smirked yet shook his head. "Ignore Val, she has crude humor."

"No point of me pining over someone I can't have. I've seen enough of that in this town. I'd rather focus on other things." Once the words left his mouth, Klaus sucked in a breath, surprised. Stefan didn't seem to notice, though his eyes roamed his friend's face almost tenderly.

There was heavy silence around the table.

"Guess who was caught kissing Kol Mikaelson on the football field like an hour ago. And no it wasn't Jo Parker." Caroline Forbes called out in a sing-song voice as she entered the grill.

Bonnie grimaced, she could hear Kai growling around the table while Klaus just threw his hands in the air.

Saturday night at the Mikaelsons should be a treat after all.

* * *

"Why did I think I was good enough for him?"

Kai sighed, the anger leaving him as quickly as it had come. He sat down next to his sister, his butt partially hanging off her bed frame, and their arms brushed.

"Josie, it's not your fault." He knew Jo was craving attention. Joshua didn't speak to her about the Kol situation when Liv announced around the dinner table Thursday night that Kol was now dating April Young, who just happened to be the Mystic Fall's Pastor's daughter. Kai figured that's why Joshua kept quiet about the whole thing. Mikael must have approved of April over Jo, either way Joshua hadn't spoken words to any of his kids since the reveal of April and Kol.

"Really, dad refuses to talk to me, everyone at school is laughing at me." She continued, "And now I have to go to this ball with mom and dad, dateless while April Young gets to parade around with Kol."

"I got you a date." Kai informed her, rubbing his forehead. "Klaus agreed to take pity on you again."

Looking up at him through her eyelashes. "He's gay." she spat.

Kai stood from the bed, eyes were concentrating on his sister . "Josie, you can't just assume."

She laughed at that, her reaction clearly surprising him.

"I'm not, and he clearly isn't hiding it. He's more obvious than Luke."

Kai suspected something with Klaus, when it came to Stefan. He never thought the other man was gay, possibly bisexual. He knew this town wasn't ready to handle any queers teenagers at all. They practically ran out Bill Forbes when he finally came out, the poor man had to move to Georgia.

"Klaus's sexuality isn't our business. Even if he is, he's clearly hiding it from Mikael. You need this date, same as he does. So suck it up Josie."

Jo pursed her lips but accepted this pity date once again. "How's things with Bonnie?" She casually directed the question at him.

"Honestly, I think I'm losing her." He admitted, "We just haven't been that close. I think the novelty of being with an outsider is wearing off for her." He replied smoothly. "She's so perfect. I'm just a deadbeat loser, and our family is a mess."

Jo laughed, wrapping her arms around herself. "That's because you're holding back from her. Bonnie might not be as perfect as you think she is. She could have some dark skeletons in her closet. You're pushing her away because you're scared. I know you Kai, you push people away, you do it to us, you do it with Valerie a lot. Now you're pushing Bonnie away."

Kai chuckled at that, nodding. "Good things don't happen to me."

"But they do. You're making friends here. Stefan and Klaus actually like you. You're one of them now. Why do you think Klaus keeps going on _dates_ with me, while he's crushing on someone else. Because he's your friend." His sister confessed cheerfully. "Just open up to her, tell her everything. Things will fall into place again."

* * *

Saturday night came and the Parkers all stepped out in black and silver. His mother wore a modest silver sequin gown with flutter sleeves. While Liv opted for a long sleeve silver lace evening gown. Jo's gown wasn't modest at all, she squeezed herself into a silver mermaid dress that was completely backless and had the deepest v-line showing off her chest. Both Luke and Kai were shocked by their sister's style choice. Joshua was left fuming when Olivia said they didn't have time for Jo to change and that their daughter couldn't keep Klaus waiting.

The entrance hall of the mansion was large and filled with guests.

Jo smiled and looked very fierce to Kai. Together, they entered the ballroom. Looping Jo's arm through his, Kai leaned in close.

"What are you up to Josie?" He asks his sister, patting her forearm. "A revenge dress, you're better off without him. No need to expose yourself for attention." He tried not to eyed her dress again.

Jo smiled weakly, brushing her hands over the gown self-consciously.

"I'm more than your nerdy sister, I'm a sensual woman." She told him, Kai couldn't help but shutter at her words.

The ballroom decoration was much more minimal and classy than their homecoming dance. Lit candles were scattered throughout the room, radiating extra light. The scene was white, snowy and pure. Everything was splendid and rich in color, old fashioned and elegant. The soft melodies of piano and violin in rhythm reached his ears.

There were large tables aligned around the edges of the room, filled to capacity with food, and smaller tables were arranged nearby with several occupied by the attendees. Servers roamed, carrying trays loaded with drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

His stomach grumbled as he was randomly led around the room.

Esther and Mikael came over first to greet his family. Esther's eyes caught Jo's revealing dress. "Welcome Parkers. Don't you all look, _lovely_." Mrs. Mikaelson bit off stiffly.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Mikaelson."

Mikael stepped forward, flashing a shark-like smile at his sister. "I can't believe my son could catch a bait like you." he extended a hand to Jo.

Kai saw his own father frowning at the exchange. "Speaking of, where are your kids Mikael?"

"The boys are helping Rebekah upstairs." He informed Joshua, unfazed. "Anyways, let's go talk business, Mayor Hopkins is waiting in the study."

"I'll be back," was all his father said before disappearing into the crowd with Mikael.

Esther pulled their mother over to meet some of the other wives of Mystic Falls. And once the siblings were alone, Liv opened her mouth. "Are we gonna talk about Josie showing her tits off or what?" she asked, smoothing down her wild hair.

Luke's face pinched a bit, "She deserves what she got, trying to get into Kol's bed like a common whore."

Jo's head snapped towards the twins, her jaw dropping.

Kai licked his lips as he was thinking of something to say. Josie and Luke stopped talking since she decided to date his tormentor. Kai didn't blame his brother for being angry.

"Not everything is about you. I'm trying my best to make something of myself. You're not the only one suffering at the hands of mom and dad." She said, unable to check her words.

Before he could step in, Kai heard the crowd gasping. He looked up to see Rebekah Mikaelson escorted by her brother Klaus. She descended down the long spiraling staircase. Arms linked around Klaus. Jo looked around the room, scanning for Kol, probably. Once Rebekah made it down the stairs, Matt was there waiting for her, blushing to tell her how beautiful she looked.

Klaus made his way over to the Parkers. He looked over Jo, and something; a thought or feeling, flashed across his face.

"Parker family, welcome." He said hesitantly, "Josette, you look stunning." The way he spoke the words sent a jolt of surprise through Jo.

"This old thing." She spun around so Klaus could see her exposed back.

"Of course you like it, horndog—"

"Liv, be nice," Kai warned, interrupting his sister.

She turned her gaze onto Kai and sneered. Luke, quickly muttered about needing a stiff drink, and walked off to the kitchen.

Another incoming event happened, as Kol Mikaleson walked in with his date.

Jo, Liv, Klaus and Kai all stared at the entrance, April Young in a yellow dress that made her resemble Princess Belle. She seemed so pure and innocent, she had no business with someone like Kol. He came dressed similar to Klaus, black and white suit and tie.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother, faking his way through the guest. Once Kol got closer to them. His jaw dropped heavy at Jo. Kai was clenching his fist, ready for a fight. Liv was gripping him tightly.

"Don't let him get to you, mate."

Kai nodded at his friend.

"Josette." Kol called, scratching his head. "My god, is this what you look like out of those cheap rags."

She stilled, startled.

"You do clean up well." Kol assured her. "Now if we can just get that stick out your arse then you'll be a perfect woman."

April and many of the guests who circled around them chuckled at Kol's crude words towards Jo.

Klaus decided to step in between Kai and his brother. "Please refrain from speaking to my date, Kol. Come along Josette, I'd like to dance." An appreciative smile colored Jo's face as she tucked her arm into Klaus.

Everyone glanced over at Kol, silence blanketing the room.

Liv let out the breath she'd been holding. "Thank god he was here."

Kai agreed, he wanted to punch Kol's teeth in. He's glad Klaus handled that situation for him. And Jo at least came out on top, making Kol look stupid in front of his date.

Then the evening went on without any more hassles, Tyler showed up and took Liv off his hands. Luke got settled in with a group of single cheerleaders, Kai watched as Rebekah tried to play matchmaker.

Kai wanted to see Bonnie so bad. He didn't know what was taking her so long. She texted him that she was showing up with Caroline, who was having yet another breakdown.

Eitherway, he was bored and ready to leave. That's until he ran into Greta Martin.

Greta was a naturally gorgeous woman, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was there in a black strapless gown, that had a long split down the leg.

Greta waved happily at Kai, calling him over, "Kai, you look so handsome. Is Bonnie here yet?"

Kai shook his head, running his hands along his tie. "Caroline's having a meltdown, she'll be here soon."

She stared at him for a long moment, lips pursed. "How's things with Bonnie, I know we're asking a lot of you."

"Does it matter, I'm digging deep into her family history, learning some very scary information about her best friend. I'm also keeping secrets from her, and she's starting to notice something is up, this could possibly cause me to lose her." Kai huffed out.

Turning sharply on his heel, he began walking towards the corridor. Kai was aware that she was following behind him, though her steps were light.

"Don't waste your time, Greta, I'm not in the mood." He told her over his shoulder.

She caught up with him before he could speak again. Their shoulders brushed, and he had to bite back a snarl at the unhappy look on her face.

"How do you think I feel? I'm keeping this secret from Bonnie and Jamie. I love them and I'm protecting Lucy's secret, because Sheila asks me to." She responded. "I know Bonnie deserves the truth, but at what cost?"

They walked in silence before gradually approaching a large door.

Kai glanced at Greta, anger bubbled in his stomach, though irrational, and he narrowed his eyes. "Sheila's dead. People in Mystic Falls are dying, Mikael is up to no good and my family could be in danger. Bonnie could be in danger, I know she's not a founding family member, but she's close to Forbes, Lockwood and Gilbert, so is my brother and sister."

Greta reached across to touch Kai lightly on his arm. "I'm sorry we got you involved. I know how troubling this burden is." She dropped her hand. "I've been begging Lucy to tell Bonnie the truth since Elena died. I think Lucy is scared to tell her, and Abby as well. This could ruin her marriage to Rudy." Kai expected someone like Rudy to have some dirty secrets, possibly bad enough to end his relationship with his wife and daughter.

"Kai, there you are." Bonnie, called out. "And Greta."

Bonnie arrived in a feathery white and pink ball gown. Her hair was slicked back into a long ponytail. She wore pink gloves and had bright pink lips to match. She looked so elegant and rich.

Humming softly, Greta turned away from Kai and began walking towards hallways, but then halted in her steps. "You look beautiful, sis."

Kai leaned against the door, watching as Greta went back to the ballroom. Bonnie's eyebrows quirked and she forced herself to smile. "Why were you guys hiding out over here?"

Hands in his pockets and face devoid of emotion, as he stared at her. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Crossing her arms under her breasts, Bonnie glanced up. "Is everything okay?"

Pushing off the door, he smirked and it transformed his expressionless face. Kai reached out and turned the handle — it was unlocked.

Wrenching the door open, Kai glanced back at Bonnie. "Come on."

Clearing her throat, she stepped into the room with him and turned on the light. It was a storage room. Filled with the Mikaelson's old ancient family antique.

Kai wrapped a hand in her hair and guided her lips to his. Warmth flooded her and she encircled her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. Turning her head with his other hand, exposing her neck. She sighed as he pressed a kiss to her sensitive skin.

His cool fingers pressed into the bare skin underneath her clothing, and she shifted against him, wishing he would move faster.

A ragged sigh escaped her when his teeth nipped her neck softly.

"I really brought you here to talk," he started, huskily, as he straightened himself to loom over her again.

She couldn't help the slight pout when she realised that he wasn't going to continue kissing her. His hooded gaze held hers.

"It's been so long, can't we talk later." Bonnie asked him.

Her pout disappeared when he pushed her legs further apart to pull her closer. His warm breath shifted the hairs around her face, tickling her heated skin. Another shiver raced up and down her back when his hand found her breast, cupping it softly. The shiver did not go unnoticed, and she watched as his smirk became predatory.

"We could do both actually," Kai answered casually.

Bonnie laughed out loud and his smirk softened into a smile.

Kai easily grabbed her attention by pressing his lips to hers again. He could hear her sigh into the kiss, and she let out a groan reaching out for his belt. This made Kai jolt and he instantly released her as though burned.

Taking several unsteady steps away from her, Kai combed a shaky hand through his hair. His stare was piercing, and she pressed a hand to her slightly swollen lips. "Don't you want me?" Bonnie asked, dazed.

Kai felt like he'd been splashed in the face with cold water, and he blinked owlishly.

"Is this about Jesse and Enzo?" She started. "Jesse is a friend of Jamie, I mean I did hook up with him at a party, we kissed that's all."

Bonnie inhaled slowly and deeply, while Kai watched, his eyes heavy-lidded. He wasn't sure what was happening now. He remembered Stefan mentioning two guys named Jesse and Enzo, they were asking around for Bonnie. He also recalled Bonnie flushed face around the table when Stefan delivered the message.

"And Enzo?" he asked her sharply. "Another college guy hookup?"

Bonnie shrugged, annoyingly. "He was a mistake."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Elena and I went to Whitmore, for their New Years Eve party. I.. I didn't understand why she wanted to go without Stefan to see Damon. I just went along with it."

His stare was piercing, and she pressed a hand to her slightly swollen lips.

"Bonnie, what happened that night?" Kai commanded, though his voice lacked conviction.

She silently observed him as he took several deep breaths before walking over to an old musky armchair.

Bonnie had unknowingly pressed her fingers to her lips. "Enzo was Damon's college roommate. Elena was, she was scared that night. She said she needed to speak with Damon, it was important. I was stuck at the party with Enzo. He charmed me right in his bed."

Kai's eyebrows rose sharply at her confession. He was nervous as to how it would end.

She looked uncomfortable at the thought of recounting the incident. "He… we kissed, he messed around with me, then he asked me to suck him off. It was awful and embarrassing. The worst part was when she came in…" Bonnie paused, she sighed constantly as her thoughts wandered over the events of that night. "Maggie James, she was Enzo's girlfriend. She found us in an awkward position and tried to attack me, Enzo stepped in to stop her, I managed to slip away and find Elena. She was in the common room crying her eyes out. Calling Damon a selfish manwhore. I didn't know, I didn't know.." tears sprang from her eyes.

His stomach dropped watching her.

"She just found out she was pregnant, she went to tell Damon because he was the father." Bonnie whispered, throat constricted. "And he killed her for it."

Bonnie sniffled, wiping at her face.

Kai knew he had to tell her the truth, he had to tell her everything.

"Bonnie, there's something I need to tell you. It's about the Gilberts, and the rest of the founding families."


	12. If I Believe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kai gives Bonnie the harsh truth of her family's work, Bonnie confronts Lucy about Grams' secrets ___

His lower lip protruded in thought as he eyed her.

"Sheila Bennett was working on a case to take to the Sheriff Forbes, it's about all the strange deaths happening in Mystic Falls. Lucy, somehow believes there's a connection between my old high school burning down to all the other weird shit happening in town." He informs her. "Your Grams had a case file on my family."

He paused, as if he wanted to continue. Despite her wrenching heart, he knew he had more to tell her. "Lucy doesn't believe Damon was working alone in Elena's murder. There's someone else. We don't know who yet. But this person is connected between Whitmore and Grove Hill."

"You and Lucy have been keeping this from me," she began slowly. "Grams, my mom and dad…"

"No, Abby and Rudy don't know. Grams only told Lucy, and hired Maggie James to work the Whitmore angle, Greta and I are the only ones who know about Founding Family stuff."

Bonnie's eyes darted over his face, her confusion apparent. "Greta knows?"

Kai nodded. "Lucy couldn't do this alone. That's why she brought me in. She said I reminded her of Damon. He was Sheila's subordinate before he went off to college."

"O— oh, I didn't even—" Bonnie stammered then paused, taking a breath. "… I need to go." She turned and began walking towards the door.

His eyes narrowed before widening. Bonnie was filled with hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry, they told me not to say anything. But I couldn't risk losing you." Kai pushed out. "I guess it doesn't matter anyways, I lost you. Didn't I?"

Bonnie shook her head, holding up hands to her chest. "Maybe not. I just need to see Lucy first." She responded, her tone light despite the conversation they'd been having. "I need to understand why Grams was doing this. I need to know the truth."

Kai shivered, watching Bonnie leave with a troubled gaze.

* * *

Her heart was broken. But she didn't have time to wallow in pity. After school Monday, she followed Kai to the Founder's Library, ready to speak to Lucy. Kai hadn't told them that Bonnie knew, or that she was even coming.

Bonnie thought they deserved to be shook by her presence.

When Bonnie and Kai found their way into the Founder's Library, she tried not to focus on him too intently. It was hard not to, however. His face was losing its color and his eyes were beginning to droop from exhaustion. She was betting he hadn't slept since his little confession. She didn't want to be mad at him, she knew he was just doing what was asked of him. But Bonnie couldn't help but be mildly pissed off. Kai knew more about her family than she did, Lucy confided in a total stranger instead of her own cousin.

Bonnie headed directly to Lucy's office, thankful she didn't run into Greta on the way. When she got into the office, the older woman looked up from her laptop, her red lips curved into a smirk.

"Cuz, how are you? I hope you didn't come over to distract Parker." She countered lightly, amused.

Bonnie's lips twisted into a frown at the sight of her cousin. "What do you know about Elena's death?" She hissed, eyes desperately searching the other woman's face.

"Excuse me—" Lucy started, but Bonnie hastily approached her.

"Kai told me everything."

When Lucy stepped away from her desk — her face lacked emotion and there was a pink tint high in her cheeks.

"Bonnie, what you have to understand is – your Grams was only trying to protect us. Our bloodline and our history, the Gilberts have always been the reason for so much of our struggles. Rudy being Mayor was the first good thing that's ever happened to us." Lucy explained.

Bonnie drew in a breath. "What do you know about Elena and Damon?" She exclaimed.

"I –" Suddenly she was lost for words. "I know as much as you. Elena had an affair with Damon, leading to her getting pregnant. Stefan said Elena wanted to wait until marriage, that they were virgins so he clearly wasn't the father. Damon wanted to cover his tracks, he'd lose everything if people knew he got a seventeen year old girl pregnant." Lucy concluded matter-of-factly.

"Is that all, what about Grams, why was she keeping this from the rest of us." She snapped irritably, "What does any of this have to do with Whitmore, the Parkers, and the Founding Families." Bonnie roared, fists clenched into fierce balls of temper.

"Use your head Bonnie, the last five years have been strange. Miranda and Grayson's death weren't an accident, Richard Lockwood didn't commit suicide like Carol said, Jenna wasn't killed by an animal attack in the woods, John Gilbert and Bill Forbes weren't just brutally murdered out of nowhere."

There was a long silence where only the fireplace crackled ferociously. No one knew what to say.

Her heart pounded fiercely within her breast. "What about Kai? What did Grams have on the Parkers?"

Lucy looked at Bonnie with guiltless innocence, surprised by the wrath that burned red on her face.

"Grams was keeping track of Joshua Parker, all his whereabouts from France, Bulgaria, New York and Portland." She paused. "I have dates, addresses, and a name but nothing concrete."

"Basically you have nothing tangible." Bonnie snorted contemptuously, "What's the name you have?"

Lucy hesitated. "Nadia Petrova."

Bonnie sighed, so what, Joshua having an affair with some Eurobitch. This didn't tell Bonnie anything, except Olivia Parker could do so much better than her husband.

Lucy swallowed audibly, "Bonnie, you can't speak a word of this to your father. Rudy cannot know any of this." She said sharply – a little too sharply.

She looked up at her cousin suddenly; tracing the familiar flash of guilt and wariness as it crossed Lucy's eyes.

"What, why?"

"Grams didn't trust Rudy. She believed he'd do anything to be a successor to Richard Lockwood. That's the reason Abby can't know either, she'll never turn on Rudy, she'll never go back to that life of squalor."

Bonnie knew Abby had a rough childhood, the Bennett had never been wealthy or even middle class. Like the Donovans, they had to work very hard to get what little they had. While the Founding Families lived a more superior life. Rudy becoming Mayor changed everything for them and many of the families that weren't Founding Families members. But what was the cost for their town being more diverse and fair.

Bonnie's eyes tapered and hardened. At that moment the door clicked open, and entered Greta standing closely behind her. The other girl's arms folded tight across her chest.

"We were trying to protect you, Bonnie." Greta's voice trembled and shocked. "I'm sorry we kept this from you, we were scared. I know you must really hate us, but we have bigger fish to fry. Bill Forbes was murdered, the same way John and Elena Gilbert were. We need to finish what she started."

Bonnie still felt betrayed and vehement. "I want no part of this."

"The Gilberts and Bennetts have a long history together." Lucy protested suddenly, unable to swallow the words. "I know about the emotional abuse Elena put you through growing up. Miranda Gilbert was the same with your mother, and Jenna tried to use me and then dogged me out when she found out about me and Logan Fell." So what, the Sommers-Gilbert women were racist bullies who hated colored women who dare _date_ any of the well off men in this town.

"Bonnie, this is bigger than us." Greta stated with authority.

She scoffed, turning her back towards them. "Miranda and Grayson's death was an accidental drowning. John was killed in a home invasion, an animal attack killed Aunt Jenna..." she uttered through clenched teeth. "And Damon murdered Elena because she was pregnant." She said shortly, truthfully.

She wanted to scream at them, tear at them, make them understand.

Bonnie made her choice, she chose to walk away and forget this whole ordeal. She doesn't know how she'll ever forgive them or Kai. She needs time and space, maybe once she can forget this whole conversation. But if she can't, what happens next?

* * *

Kai's mood continued to sink, Bonnie refused to speak to him, except when she asked for a ride to the library. He made his way to Greta's office to warn her that Bonnie was going off on Lucy in the other office. After a few minutes of listening to Bonnie chew out Lucy, Greta told him to talk the day off, before she stormed into Lucy's office to do damage control.

He felt like he really screwed up. Kai knew he shouldn't have told Bonnie, but how could he keep lying to her. How was he supposed to keep this to himself. Now she hates all three of them, if only Sheila was here to face her granddaughter's wrath.

Instead of leaving the library, he went downstairs to study for his AP chemistry exam. It was much more quiet than Mystic Grill and his house.

The library was full of people. Kai knew midterms were coming up soon. Seems like everyone had the same idea to study somewhere quiet. Kai went to the back, and found Jeremy alone at a table, scowling at his laptop.

"Can I sit with you?" He shuffled over, keeping a faint smile on his face.

Jeremy was pulling out his notebook, before looking over at Kai by his table. "Sure, man."

Kai dropped down in the seat across from the Gilbert boy. Taking out his own laptop and placing it on the table. Kai looked over at Jeremy to see the irritated look on his face as he was sighing and flipping his notebook.

"You okay over there?"

Without looking up, Jeremy just nods. "Keep running into a deadend."

Jeremy rubbed his neck as Kai leaned over and whispered "Sarah said you and your girl broke up." He'd been meaning to have this little chat with Gilbert for a while now.

Gilbert just clears his throat trying to stall before saying. "Yeah, she thought it was best."

"Did she meet someone else?" he asked, sneering.

Jeremy was frowning miserably. "Yeah, she did."

Kai didn't understand why Jeremy was upset. He kissed Luke, he'd think Jeremy would be pleased that he got dumped without getting caught cheating. Kai also noticed Luke stopped talking about his _Van Gogh_ , so something clearly happened between the two.

"How's Sarah? She said you took her to DC." Kai chastised in a serious tone.

Jeremy shot him a look of confusion at that. "What's happening here. Are you interrogating me?" he asked.

Gilbert's lips twitched — a telltale sign that he was worried.

Kai's voice lowered until it was almost inaudible, but it all but vibrated with intensity. "Luke told me about your little kiss."

Jeremy cleared his throat. "I loved Anna, but…" he paused then said faintly, "Luke, I care about him, he's special. I'm just confused, and I have a lot going on, that I don't want Luke to be involved with."

Kai leaned back in his seat and shook his head. "Fuck, our family doesn't need more problems." He sighed, adding, "You know, Joshua would never allow Liv or Jo to date you, because of your family complications or lack of a family."

Jeremy eyebrows shot up. And he paused for a second before responding. "I'll stay away from him if that's what's best."

"What's best is if you'd never given him hope in the first place." Kai implored.

Jeremy sighed loudly. "I don't want to lose Luke. I've lost so many people already. Now isn't the time for me to get caught up into something, it's not safe for us to be together, not until I get some answers." He started truthfully.

A thought tugged at the strings of his memory. Kai's eyebrows cocked as he recalled the argument Lucy and Bonnie were having about the Gilbert families. Lucy didn't believe any of the deaths had been accidental, she believed someone intentionally killed off each member of the Gilberts, and someone else was behind Elena's death.

"Once I find out the truth, " Jeremy began muttering, "I'll talk to him."

His mind frantically tried to piece together what Jeremy was trying to say. "Are you in trouble?"

At Kai's blank expression, Jeremy looked from his laptop back to him. "Just trying to figure what the fuck happening in this stupid town."

Kai blinked in surprise, Jeremy's face was unreadable. "Gilbert, what's going on, what are you looking for?"

"Damon Salvatore," he managed to mumble. "Didn't kill my sister."


	13. The Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Kai have a serious discussion that impacts their future together, Kai goes looking for answers and Bonnie comes face to face with an familiar stranger.

Chapter Thirteen

**The Sound**

Kai knew Bonnie wanted absolutely nothing to do with him anymore, but right now there was more pressing stuff going on, that was far bigger than the two of them. He texted Bonnie during AP Chemistry, letting her know to meet him on the football field during lunch, it was _urgent._

There was a small part of him that wasn't expecting her to show, since she'd been giving him the cold shoulder for the past few days. Bonnie surprised him when she arrived. Somehow she'd managed to take his breath away, with her beauty. Her hair in a messy top knot, she had on a petite coat since it was the middle of autumn and wore her favorite black skinny jeans with the chunky leather boots. And of course no makeup but her sheer lip gloss.

"What was so important you had to keep me from getting lunch?" she asked bitterly.

"I spoke with Jeremy..."

"Please tell me this isn't about his relationship with Luke." The words flew out of Bonnie's mouth before she knew what she was saying, but she wasn't the least bit sorry.

_Wait what._ "What do you even know about that?" His voice was clear and loud.

"I know I'm not blind, your brother clearly has a crush on Jeremy. I'm just worried the poor boy will get his heart broken, I'd hate to see Jeremy stringing him along even though he's been through so much." Bonnie said, as if reading Kai's mind.

Though he was worried Jeremy was only using Luke as a rebound from his ex-girlfriend. Kai also knew it was important that Luke made friends in Mystic Falls, and his romantic relationship was his own business. He had zero rights to stop them from seeing each other.

"Not about Gilbert and my brother," He pauses, trying to figure out the best way to tell her. "Jeremy is investigating Elena's murder."

There was a vaguely distraught look on her face.

"He thinks Damon's innocent."

Bonnie laughed humorlessly. "Damon was having sexual relations with a minor, who was also his little brother's girlfriend."

"Okay, so he's guilty of statutory rape and being a shitty brother, but Bonnie..."

As soon as her glare rested on him he knew that had been the exact wrong thing to say aloud.

"You weren't around when all this shit went down. The toll it took on Zach and Gail, how it ruined Stefan, now Jeremy is all alone. And it's all Damon's fault." Bonnie's anger was back, and she was now comforted with the emotion.

"And what about the rest of the Gilbert clan, Bonnie. Damon's at fault for that too?" he said, frantically trying to come up with a civil way of saying the same thing, "There's something bigger going on in this town and it isn't supernatural."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side, and thought about what he was suggesting. "All these years, Grams lied to me. Made me think there was something special about us Bennett women, that we were magical. Instead it was a front so she could run around as Jessica Fletcher to a town that never gave a rat's ass about our family," she said gruffly.

"I know this is a lot, just knowing my dad might be involved in all of this is nauseating for me. It's why I couldn't walk away from Lucy's offer and I don't think you can either." Kai said, making the hair at the back of her neck prickle.

"I don't want this." Bonnie glanced around the field. "I don't want to think that my father could be guilty too. That he might have something to do with Richard Lockwood's death or setting Carol up to lose all her money to Mason." Kai felt a pain in his chest. He had the rumors about the Lockwood family, how they fell from grace after the former Mayor died. Could Rudy Hopkins be responsible for all of that?

"Your Grams was just trying to do the right thing, is that so wrong?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Sheriff Forbes can deal with this. I'm not about to play Nancy Drew with you guys." Bonnie said with an angry, disappointed glance to Kai.

"I'd make a great Ned Nickerson." He cracked, hoping to soften the conversation.

Bonnie looked ashamed as she said, "I don't think I can do this anymore," she continued. "I don't think I can see you anymore."

He scowled involuntarily, a remnant of his past life then hoped that the shadows hid the expression.

"If you wanna walk away from this then that's fine, I'll help Greta and Lucy figure out what the fuck is going on around here." He glared up at her, and hissed, "And if you wanna walk away from us then I guess this is it."

Her eyes were glossy with tears. She gave him an unreadable look, and said, "I'm sorry."

Kai Parker hated to admit defeat, but it was undeniable.

* * *

Kai found himself at Salvatore's manor, in the middle of what seemed to be 40 acres of land. The house was bigger than both Mikaelsons and Hopkins. Kai knew the Salvatores were old money, but he'd never guess they were living like this.

Kai made his way to the front door and knocked. To his surprise Zach Salvatore answered him.

"Hello there."

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm Kai Parker. I'm looking for Stefan." Kai managed, and Zach blinked in revelation.

"Yes. Joshua's boy," he responded with a warm smile. "Stefan down in the cellar. It's over on the left side, you can't miss it."

Kai walked down the walkway towards the cellar. Wondering what the hell could be down there. Kai gasped as he stepped inside the cellar. He was not expecting to see so many flowers and plants down here.

He turned in every direction. "Stefan," said Kai as he peeked his head around the doorway, "You busy?" he strolled gracelessly around the corner and smashing right into him.

Stefan took off his black goggles, inserted them back into their case, and then held out his hand.

"Could use a break, honestly." Stefan said as he led Kai to the left.

"What the hell are you doing down here man?" Kai asked, returning his handshake.

Stefan laughed dejectedly as he ran his hand through his hair, "Uncle Zach's floral room in down here. Just watering the plants. But anyways, what can I do for you?" he questioned, his brows furrowed.

"This might be awkward for me to ask this. But I was wondering if you could tell me about your brother Damon."

Stefan looked confused. "Why?"

Kai glanced around nervously at that question. "I was talking to Jeremy a few days ago and I got really curious," he continued. "I'm honestly worried about the kid man, he's really fucked up over his sister's death."

Stefan backed further into the corridor they were standing in, which Kai suddenly realized was dark and secluded.

To Kai's immense surprise, Stefan appeared to be thinking about his response instead of immediately throwing him out. "Damon, he wasn't always the asshole everyone remembers him as." Stefan grumbled as his green eyes turned stormy. "When our father died that's when Damon went off the deep end. He blames our mother for what happened. It didn't help that she found a lover months after our father died." Kai didn't know this story.

"This rich investment banker named Malcolm. Our mother decided to run off with him and get married. Damon got really dark and sadistic after our mother abandoned us." He looked down at the rag in his hands and bit his lip. "Elena was the first person to really get through to him."

Scratching the back of his head, Kai said. "That's why you never question their closeness."

Pain flashed across Stefan's face, but the determination reigned supreme. "I trusted Elena. She never gave me a reason to think she'd do something like this."

"You must have known Damon was into her."

"Yeah but..." Exasperation broke from the other boy, his eyes wide with earnestness. "He and I were finally getting along. We were brothers again and that was because of Elena."

"Then why would he do this to you?" Kai's arms crossed across his chest, "And then kill her because she's pregnant…"

"I don't fucking know Kai. Maybe he wanted to get back at me for being the golden boy, everyone's favorite." Staring down his nose and pursing his lips. "Damon and I are a lot like you and Jo."

"How so?" Kai asked after a long pause.

"Joshua sees you as a lost cause. That's how our dad saw Damon." A moment of silence sat between them. "But me, I was smart, athletic, an overachiever, and popular. Damon always resented me for it. Our mother doted on me since I was three. I see Joshua and Olivia do the same with Jo, until recently." Now Kai was the golden child in the Parker house and the others were old news.

Kai wrinkled his nose, his brain struggling to compute the statement.

"We're better off without our shitty parents."

Stefan smirked. "I'm lucky to have Uncle Zach and Aunt Gail," he said. "I'm not forced to be this perfect hetrosexual footballer, who marries his high school sweetheart by eighteen."

Kai blinked. "What?"

Stefan sighed, and admitted something out loud that he never imagined himself saying, "The rumors about me and Valerie," he reasoned, crinkling his nose a little as Kai tried to start a sentence before swallowing. Stefan promptly cut him off, "Lies, all of it. Valerie's trying to protect herself from her homophobic father and I'm…" the blond chuckled a little, "I'm interested in someone else."

Kai studied Stefan, then shrugged, inspecting his clothes and picking off an invisible speck of lint. "You know I'm the last person that's gonna judge you. Gail and Zach are cool, so is Sarah. I doubt you have anything to worry about at home." The members of the Salvatore family that Kai knew were pretty open-minded people, unlike his own parents. But Kai also knew that the town was less accepting, Valerie kept her sexual orientation underwrap from her father the best way she could. Luckily Stefan didn't have too much to worry about at home. Outside of that he had to be careful. Another reason Kai hated this small ass town, only eight more months before he could get the hell out of this town.

* * *

Bonnie was against this soiree with Greta. But the other girl invited herself over for a sleepover. Abby, of course allowed her future-daughter in-law inside and went back downstairs to order pizza for dinner, since Rudy was having a late night in his office.

Bonnie was in her bedroom getting undressed, while Greta lounged out her baby blue nightgown. Rolling her eyes at the sight of her so-called friend laid out across her bed. Bonnie stood dressed in a lightweight cotton sleepshirt.

Greta couldn't help giggling. "Plan on sending Kai sexy pictures in that shirt."

Bonnie scowled. "As if," she hissed.

"I bet he'd love some provocative photos, we could do a photoshoot."

Bonnie was agitated. "Why are you pushing for me to send smutty photos?"

Greta shrugged. "I'm just messing. Anyways it's just a thing girls do for their boyfriends, I've sent Jamie some racy stuff."

Bonnie turned purple and coughed. "Gross, last thing I need painted in my head."

"I'm just trying to treat you like the mature adult you are." Greta responded, tone ironic.

She uncoordinatedly shifted. "I'm seventeen, and you should have thought of that when you and Lucy were keeping your little secrets from me."

Greta paled and looked around edgily. "You have no idea how much I wanted to. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"Do you plan on telling Jamie?" there was still a slight stab of anger still in her.

"I don't know."

Bonnie looked doubtful. "I can't believe Grams would lie to us all like this."

"You know Shelia and Abby have a complex relationship. If Abby knew any of this what do you think she would have done?"

They stared at each other a moment. Bonnie knew the answer. Abby spent years not speaking to her mother. When she first ran off with her radical boyfriend to California, then got pregnant with Jamie. Abby moved back and lived with Lucy and her mother for a year before she met Rudy and got married. After that Bonnie was born, Bonnie's birth is when Sheila reached out wanting to know her grandkids, mainly her granddaughter. Shelia kept all her negative thoughts about Rudy to herself, but anyone with eyes knew the older Bennett woman didn't care for her son-in-law. For the kids sake and Abby's, she kept quiet.

"There has to be more to everything than this."

Greta tilted her head, puzzled. "We could always use the help. Come work with us."

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't be involved with this. Greta, this could destroy my family. Our family. Jamie, can't know about this either."

"What can't I know?"

Bonnie jumped and turned around, tossing her head to see her brother in his civilian clothes standing in her doorway. He stepped forward, flashing a shark-like smile at the two women. Before she could move, Greta jumped up and rushed into her boyfriend's arm.

"Babe, why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" she asked curtly.

"Last minute situation, plus I wanted to surprise everyone." Jamie chuckled a little, "So Bon, what was it I couldn't know?"

"That I sent smutty photos to my boyfriend…" Bonnie's rationed tone cut in, "ex-boyfriend."

"You did what?"

"You broke up with him?"

Bonnie cringed. At least Jamie was home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Author's Note, Malcolm was one of Lily Salvatore's heretic, her first one. In this fic he's just a rich yuppie who took Lily away from her son. Julian is the father of Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise. Oscar and Beau might also make an appears in this fic but for right now those are the only heretic characters from season seven I'm using. The fic is centered around season three and four, all events are from those two seasons only. How do we feel about Stefan's confession to Kai? Was Bonnie right to break up with Kai? Should Greta tell Jamie the truth?


End file.
